Après la tempête
by BlackLightFeather
Summary: L'histoire démarre après l'épisode 9X24. Elle va dépeindre les difficultés que va connaître Arizona pour se reconstruire. Pour plus de précisions se reporter à la note au début du premier chapitre. Univers alternatif. Je ne possède rien de la création de Shonda Rhimes.
1. Chapter 1

AN : Bonjour à vous lecteurs, nouveaux ou anciens qui m'ont fait le plaisir de lire « Résonnance ». Je vais essayer d'écrire deux fics en parallèle qui aboutiront sur une troisième qui leur sera commune. Vous pouvez les lire indépendamment l'une de l'autre, et vous pourrez lire en principe la troisième sans avoir suivi les deux précédentes.

Cette première fic concerne Grey's Anatomy. Je vais essayer essayer de donner à la lecture un arrière goût de la série dans la construction de chaque chapitre. Aussi, les pensées du personnage central du chapitre seront déclinées entre guillemet et en italique. Vos reviews seront appréciées. Ce sont elles qui nous aident à écrire la suite plus vite !

DISCLAIMER : Avant de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, il ne me reste qu'à dire que je ne possède rien de Grey's Anatomy et que je ne fais que m'amuser avec ses personnages sans aucune autre prétention. Le tout appartient à l'excellente Shonda Rhimes.

ATTENTION : La fiction démarre juste après la fin de la saison 9. A ceux qui ne l'ont pas vue et qui ne souhaitent pas savoir ce qui s'est passé, j'en déconseille la lecture.

* * *

_« Une tempête est un évènement météorologique provoqué par une dépression atmosphérique. C'est un phénomène physique. Dans notre partie du globe elles sont le fruit de la confrontation de deux masses d'air de température différente. Elles ne laissent rien d'indifférent sur leur passage. Parfois d'autres phénomènes météorologiques s'amusent à en retarder l'échéance, à divertir le cours du temps, à laisser penser que l'on va y échapper. Au final, les lois de la physique s'appliquent inexorablement, exactement comme en médecine. Mais si la tempête fait peur, on n'est jamais vraiment préparé à ce qui vient après. »_

Le balai des engins de chantier était quotidien, une véritable routine mécanique qui le rendait rassurant. La réfection des infrastructures routières, des bâtiments publics et privés produisait depuis plus de deux mois une effervescence donnant des airs de fourmilière à Seattle. Cette agitation anonyme berçait Arizona Robbins au rythme des pauses qu'elle arrivait à aménager dans son travail. Depuis deux semaines elle profitait de la bienveillante solitude que lui procurait un banc public à l'extérieur de l'Hôpital. Elle pouvait ainsi sortir la tête de l'implication totale dans laquelle elle s'était plongée depuis la tempête qui avait secoué Seattle, et quasiment détruit sa vie privée. Un simple élément de mobilier urbain en bois, rongé par les gravures ou autres plaques, des sentiments politiques ou amoureux, exaltés le plus souvent, ou simplement l'usure du temps. Dans les premiers temps, Arizona avait passé beaucoup de temps à lire ces traces. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Les littéraires : « Romeo + Juliet », Les historiques « To Hannah gone in Buchenwald 1940, from her loving husband », les adolescentes : « Mark 15 and Lisa 16 eternal love », Les révolutionnaires : « Occupy Seattle » … Ce banc était un aimant à sentiments et elle, elle était assise dessus.

Un banc public. C'était bel et bien le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour ne pas se laisser submerger. Un Robbins ne coule pas. Un Robbins est élevé pour être un homme brave en pleine tempête, une personne sur laquelle on peut s'appuyer en toutes circonstances. On encrait cette imagerie dans la tête des enfants depuis longtemps, en fait, bien avant l'acte d'héroïsme dont avait fait preuve son grand-père durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale en sauvant une vingtaine d'hommes de la noyade… Et présentement elle essayait juste de surnager… Ironie de la vie.

Elle laissa échapper un long soupir et mordit dans son sandwich. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps pour profiter de sa pause. Sa garde allait bientôt reprendre et le bruit des moteurs allait lui manquer curieusement, comme à chaque fois… Mais son bipper interrompit ses songes et écourta sa pause d'autant plus.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

_ J'avais demandé que Karev soit bippé ! Il n'était pas occupé !

_ Karev a fini sa garde il y une demi heure, je suis en parfaite capacité d'intervenir. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Callie leva les yeux vers Arizona. La professionnelle en elle mit immédiatement de côté tout différend personnel pour ne se concentrer que sur le jeune patient allongé sur la table. Un accident avait amené quatre enfants poly-traumas au Grey-Sloan Memorial. Des équipes s'étaient rapidement mobilisées pour traiter les trois premiers arrivés. Pour le dernier, peu de chirurgiens étaient disponibles. Kepner et Callie étaient les seules disponibles et avaient cruellement besoin d'une autre paire de mains pour faire face. Au fond d'elle-même, la spécialiste en ortho était même soulagée qu'elles fussent chirurgienne pédiatrique.

_ Garçon de dix ans percuté par une pelleteuse qui reculait alors qu'il jouait avec ses amis dans un square. Fractures ouvertes des deux tibias, double fracture du bassin, multiple plaies et hématomes au thorax…

_« Une pelleteuse…_ »

Les trois médecins s'affairèrent autour du jeune patient et parvinrent non sans mal à enrayer les hémorragies qui le vidaient. Au milieu de cette horreur, April Kepner se laissa déconcentrer. L'interaction entre Callie et Arizona dans le bloc était d'une force telle qu'elle se sentait de trop. Leur connaissance mutuelle leur permettait d'agir dans la plus grande économie de mots et de gestes. Chacune connaissait sa partition au-delà de son rôle de médecin. Il s'agissait là d'une véritable alchimie, tellement rare... Personne ne l'avait plus revue entre ces deux personnes depuis trois mois et Kepner se sentit à la fois privilégiée et de trop, comme si les deux femmes associées pouvaient la balayer dans toute son insignifiance. Elle fut pourtant rapidement remise à l'ouvrage par Arizona qui attira son attention. L'intervention durait depuis presque trois heures et épuisait les poches de sang comme les individus. Arizona avait posé un drain thoracique après s'être aperçue que la cage thoracique avait été écrasée et non pas simplement commotionnée. Une scintigraphie permit de révéler la formation d'un œdème au niveau des poumons qui étouffait petit à petit le jeune garçon qui n'en avait pas besoin. Une fois la pose terminée, un litre de liquide fut rapidement extrait et le patient respira à nouveau normalement. Callie put se concentrer la réduction de la seconde fracture du tibia.

_ C'était fantastique… murmura Kepner qui était encore sous l'effet de la montée d'adrénaline qu'avait provoqué l'intervention.

_ Beau travail Calliope… laissa échapper Arizona.

_ Ne me « Calliope » pas. Nous avons juste fait notre boulot, et JE m'occupe des post-op.

_ Je ne…

_ Une simple opération ne change rien, siffla Callie en jetant ses gants sous le regard médusé de Kepner.

_ Je vais voir les parents, se contenta de répliquer Arizona en baissant la tête.

L'entrevue avec les parents se passa de la meilleure des façons étant donné qu'ils espéraient le discours qu'elle leur servit. Arizona insista sur les suites de l'opération qui seraient longues…

_ … Cedric a subi de multiples traumatismes. Les fractures ont été réduites avec brio par la meilleure ortho de l'Hôpital. C'est une chance pour lui qu'elle ait été de garde aujourd'hui…

Arizona leur montra les radios de Cedric à son arrivée et les radios réalisées après l'opération. Tout avait été remis en place. Elle tint cependant à les prévenir sur la stabilité de l'état de leur fils. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et il lui faudrait du temps, beaucoup de temps pour guérir… Elle en savait quelque chose. Mais elle leur donna surtout du courage en tant que parent. Arizona avait toujours eu un excellent contact avec les enfants, mais il en était de même avec les parents. Elle savait toujours trouver les mots justes pour rassurer ou exprimer une dure vérité.

_ Je sais que vous vous faites du souci pour l'avenir de votre fils, et je vous mentirais si en tant que médecin je vous disais que vous auriez tort de ne pas vous en faire. Si je vous le disais en tant que mère, je mentirais aussi.

_ Merci docteur. Que peut-on faire à présent pour Cedric ?

_ Être conscient du fait que Cedric a eu beaucoup de chance de survivre à l'accident, et surtout, que ça ne fait que commencer.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée de policiers enquêtant sur la présence des enfants sur le chantier. Arizona eut tout juste le temps de leur dire que Callie s'occuperait des soins postopératoires mais qu'elle serait toujours disponible s'ils avaient la moindre question.

La vie sans Callie était une chose dure. Elle l'apprenait à ses dépends chaque jour depuis que celle-ci avait découvert ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de garde avec Lauren Boswell. La vie était un fragile équilibre entre ceux que l'on aime, ceux qui nous aiment, ceux que l'on n'aime pas et ceux qui ne nous aiment pas. Une équation dans laquelle il n'y a pas de constante. Chaque élément est une variable dépendant elle-même d'une infinité d'équations, chacune liée à son propre système de valeurs. Quand une personne bénéficie d'un rayonnement positif général et que notre relation avec cette personne change drastiquement dans un contexte conflictuel, notre équation générale change d'équilibre. Il y a peu de systèmes connexes qui restent neutres dans un conflit. Arizona l'avait amèrement constaté.

La nouvelle de leur rupture avait fait le tour de l'Hôpital en un temps record, presque aussi rapidement que celle de l'électrocution de Webber. Au début rien n'avait forcément changé, les regards surtout. C'est lorsque les conversations se sont croisées que les masques ont commencé à tomber et que les prises de position se sont faites. Au départ Arizona avait baissé la tête. Le moindre regard de travers lui rappelait sans cesse qu'elle était la fautive, celle par qui la faute est arrivée, et elle passa un mois à se torturer, à appréhender les autres, guetter leurs réactions, leur sentence. Elle était presque devenue parano. Son travail ne s'en ressentait pas. Elle affichait toujours un excellent comportement avec les enfants et ses talents de chirurgienne n'étaient pas remis en cause par ses collègues. Psychologiquement par contre, elle était au plus mal. Cela se traduisait par un fort sentiment de culpabilité mêlé à celui d'injustice qui pouvait la faire verser dans la victimisation à outrance. Certaines plaies n'étaient toujours pas refermées, et contrairement à la cicatrisation physique, il n'y avait pas de remède pour accélérer le traitement. Cela concernait autant Callie qu'Arizona.

La blessure reçue par Callie était béante. Mais contrairement aux malheureux précédents qui avaient rythmé son existence, cette trahison ne l'avait pas introvertie ou transformée en victime surexposée. Elle faisait face et n'hésitait pas à exprimer tout ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était son moyen pour s'en sortir. La colère la faisait tenir debout et ses actions en ce sens avaient été radicales. Arizona aussi débordait de rage. Mais elle avait rapidement compris que l'essentiel de ce sentiment, elle l'avait dirigé contre elle, et elle ne savait pas comment s'en défaire. Elle ne savait pas non plus depuis la tempête dans quel sens diriger sa vie, cette vie qui stagnait et dans laquelle elle pataugeait. Un brave soldat dans la tempête… 19 personnes sauvées de la noyade… Le corps des marines… Tout, absolument tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Jamais elle n'arriverait à s'en sortir. Arizona laissa la douche lui couler dessus. Des larmes se mêlaient à l'eau de la ville, des larmes silencieuses. Elle n'aurait pas le mauvais goût de s'effondrer bruyamment, elle avait assez fait de vagues comme ça.

Seules les aiguilles de sa montre lui procurèrent un maigre confort quand elle finit de s'habiller. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle se montrait aussi clémente et offerte. Mais lorsqu'elle l'était, elle lui donnait la plus précieuse des choses : du temps. Vingt minutes. Il lui restait vingt minutes avant que Callie ne finisse sa garde. Elle ne pouvait pas gaspiller une seconde supplémentaire. Elle se précipita dans l'ascenseur. Elle devait être sûre de son coup. Sur les vingt minutes officielles, il ne pourrait profiter pleinement que dis minutes au maximum. Après une journée comme celle-ci, Callie serait certainement en avance. Quant à elle, elle ne pourrait pas courir le risque d'être découverte. Il y avait trop de risques. L'astuce qu'elle avait mise en place était son dernier carcan de liberté. Elle ne pouvait pas le gâcher pour cinq minutes supplémentaires. Arrivée au bon étage, Arizona se faufila hors de l'ascenseur et scruta les environs. Comme d'habitude quand elle parvenait près de la porte vitrée son cœur s'accéléra. L'excitation, l'angoisse de sa réaction, la peur d'être prise et la joie de la retrouver, tout se mêlait en elle pour la mener au bord du précipice. Elle poussa la porte.

_ Mommy !

_ Ma puce !

Les battements de son cœur redoublèrent d'intensité. Cette boule d'amour logée dans ses bras était sa seule raison de vivre, et ce n'était pas exagéré de le dire. Chaque jour elle se battait pour venir la voir. Elle se battait pour savoir quand Callie était en opération, quand elle finissait ses gardes, quand elle n'était pas aux urgences, et surtout quand elle était sûre de ne pas se faire prendre. La plupart du temps mère et fille passaient leur temps dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Sofia racontait à Arizona ce qu'elle avait fait, parfois elle donnait des dessins. Arizona lui racontait des histoires, des histoires de savane, de jungles, d'animaux dont elle imitait les cris pour la plus grande joie de Sofia. De temps à autres d'autres enfants venaient près d'elles pour écouter ou participer, Zola notamment. C'était des moments où toute notion du temps devenait ténue, les frontières se brouillaient facilement et il était difficile à la chirurgienne de se garder d'oublier qu'il était compté.

_ Tu veux m'emmener au parc ?

_ Oui je le veux mais je ne peux pas.

_ Pourquoi tu me prends plus là-bas ?

_ J'ai beaucoup de travail chérie, glissa-t-elle sans la moindre conviction dans le ton.

_ Pourquoi t'es plus à la maison ?

_ Qu'est-ce que mama t'a dit ?

_ Que tu avais beaucoup de travail. Ils ont pas de chance les enfants hein ?

_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

_ Parce qu'il doit y en avoir beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup des enfants malades pour que tu sois toujours à l'hôpital. Et moi si je suis malade, tu reviendras à la maison pour t'occuper de moi ?

_ Toujours… souffla-t-elle dans un sanglot. J'aurai toujours du temps pour toi mon bébé.

_ Pourquoi tu pleures ?

_ Pour rien. Je suis fatiguée mon cœur. Je suis fatiguée, si fatiguée.

Arizona serra sa fille fort contre elle et la berça. Ce faisant c'était plutôt elle qui cherchait à s'apaiser que le contraire. Il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle s'arrache à Sofia pour être tranquille, mais elle était si bien comme ça qu'elle ne pouvait pas se lever. Une main se posa sur son épaule et la fit sursauter.

_ Arizona, je pense que vous devriez vite partir.

C'était Jackson. Il ne lui fallut que quelques mots pour redescendre sur terre. Elle embrassa tendrement Sofia, lui promit de revenir le lendemain, et ramassa ses affaire à côté d'elle. En voulant se relever rapidement elle ne prit pas un bon appui sur sa prothèse et elle s'étala devant les enfants. Elle releva la tête et croisa les regards surpris des enfants, y compris celui de Sofia. Avery se pencha pour l'aider, mais elle était déjà debout. Elle bredouilla deux mots d'excuses comme si elle était fautive d'un quelconque désastre dans la garderie de jour et n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. Si elle l'avait fait elle y aurait sûrement vu quelque chose qui la fuyait depuis longtemps maintenant. Elle préféra sortir le plus vite possible pour cacher sa honte, car c'était bien cela qu'elle ressentait : de la honte mélangée à de la culpabilité.

Elle arriva devant l'ascenseur et l'appela. Les secondes paraissaient interminables dans cette attente. Et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, elles laissèrent apparaître Callie. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent les traits de l'orthopédiste se durcirent immédiatement.

_ Pas la peine de fuir. Je sais que tu viens la voir, je ne suis pas stupide.

_ Je ne l'ai jamais pensé Callio… Callie.

_ Profite bien de ces visites, je suis déjà assez aimable de te laisser faire.

_ Callie…

_ Quoi, tu ne le crois pas ? Tu n'es rien pour elle. Tu ne te souviens pas ? On en avait discuté quand la loi était passée, tu avais dit « on fera ça aux beaux jours, et on en profitera pour se marier légalement maintenant ». Tu ne te souviens pas ? cria-t-elle en poussant violemment Arizona contre le mur. Non, sûrement que tu ne t'en souviens pas. Ça a dû rester dans les draps de la salle de garde où tu as baisé cette pétasse !

_ Non je n'ai pas oublié. Callie…

_ Et puisque tu n'es rien pour elle, je ne veux plus que tu viennes la voir ! Plus jamais !

Elle resta paralysée, incapable de se battre. Pourtant elle avait tous les arguments. Elle avait la répartie et le caractère pour. Normalement. Ce n'était plus cas.

Arizona s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Elle ne pouvait pas se donner en spectacle. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir mal. Elle ne pouvait plus avoir mal vu que Callie venait de lui enlever le dernier souffle d'espoir qui restait dans sa vie. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer. L'ascenseur descendait. Sa vision se brouillait. Elle se mit à suffoquer. Sa poitrine commença à se serrer. Puis le serrement devint douleur. Une douleur aiguë qui transperça son corps. Elle tenait encore debout lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent. Elle fit un pas, puis deux, sa bouche était ouverte mais aucun son n'en sortait. Soudainement elle s'écroula dans le noir total.

_« On n'est jamais prêt à affronter une tempête. On peut s'en protéger ou prendre des mesure de précaution s'assurer une relative sécurité. Mais on n'est jamais prêt à en subir les conséquences. L'être humain est certainement la seule créature vivante douée de raison. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il est un être rationnel, bien au contraire. Lui seul est capable de créer les conditions d'émergences d'une tempête dans sa vie. Floué par différents sentiments, envies ou manques, il est incapable de recourir à la raison pour comprendre qu'il tient déjà le bonheur entre ses mains. Et c'est lorsqu'on l'a vraiment perdu qu'on prend vraiment conscience de la réalité qu'il avait. » _


	2. Les atomes crochus

AN : Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps non seulement de lire mais de commenter. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Les autres seront moins longs.

Bonne lecture !

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Les atomes crochus

_« La physique et la chimie sont des matières scientifiques que l'école nous jette à la figure au début de l'adolescence, un peu comme si on nous disait : 'voilà maintenant tu as l'âge de savoir. Débrouille-toi et ferme la porte en sortant.' Elles viennent dans le même ordre d'idées que la conversation que nous servent nos parents au même âge à propos de la sexualité. C'est flippant et ça met mal à l'aise. _

_Sans préambule, on se retrouve dans des cours où l'on nous explique des principes, des réactions, des protocoles, des classifications. C'est là que le rôle du professeur est essentiel. Il y a deux sortes de professeurs : ceux qui s'en tiennent à leurs leçons, au programme qu'ils doivent faire avaler, et puis il y a ceux qui essaient d'intéresser à la matière en expliquant qu'elle rythme le quotidien, et que vous en êtes témoin tous les jours, que vous faites de la chimie tous les jours… sans le savoir. Ceux-là commencent leur cours en vous disant qu'il ne sert à rien de mettre de l'huile dans la casserole quand vous faites cuire des pâtes parce que ce n'est pas ça qui empêchera les pâtes d'accrocher le fond du récipient. Que c'est un principe tout simple à expliquer à votre mère pour qu'elle arrête de râler à chaque fois qu'elle doit nettoyer la casserole après. C'est ce genre de personne qui vous fait comprendre que vous aller aimer la science, qu'en fait vous l'avez toujours su._

_Le lien entre une notion parfois vague et son application quotidienne est rassurant. Quand on a un esprit scientifique ou simplement cartésien, il permet de se rassurer et de développer sa propre conception du monde basée sur des certitudes : la réunion de plusieurs atomes forme une molécule. Les molécules constituent la structure de base de la matière. _

_Cependant, si certaines lois et principes sont immuables, il reste une part d'incertitude quant aux évolutions de la matière et donc de la vie. L'assemblage d'atomes constituant une molécule n'est pas définitif, il est susceptible de subir des modifications, c'est-à-dire de se transformer en une ou plusieurs autres molécules une telle transformation est appelée réaction chimique. » _

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Une crise d'angoisse aiguë ne dure jamais trop longtemps. Parfois semblable à une attaque cardiaque dans ses symptômes, elle n'est là que pour tirer la sonnette d'alarme. En tant que docteur en médecine, même spécialisée en pédiatrie, Arizona Robbins connaissait les tenants et les aboutissants de telles crises. Aussi, avait-elle pris le lorazepam que lui avait donné Avery sans discuter. C'est lui qui l'avait trouvée effondrée. Il l'avait discrètement portée dans une salle d'examen général hors de la vue d'éventuels curieux. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux quelques instants plus tard elle s'était trouvée confrontée à un regard bleu vert qui la fixait. Elle détourna le regard et ne fit que répondre aux questions d'usage comme un patient ordinaire : est-ce que c'est la première fois ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ressenti ? … Ses mains étaient crispées sur le lit d'examen, trahissant l'agacement qu'elle avait à subir cet interrogatoire. Mais il n'y avait pas que de l'agacement, il y avait aussi de la tristesse mêlée à de la déception, ainsi qu'un soupçon de frustration. Elle se sentait faible et complètement vulnérable en face de jeune chirurgien. Aussi elle souhaita en rester là et partit chez elle dès qu'elle en fut capable. Avery accepta de lui laisser prendre sa garde à l'heure normalement prévue.

Le lendemain elle retrouva le confort sommaire de son banc public avec un grand latté dans une main et ses tubes de bétabloquants et de benzodiazépine dans l'autre. Les volutes de fumée s'envolant de son gobelet attiraient toute son attention. Immergée dans le boucan produit par l'entreprise de travaux publics elle essayait de réfléchir. Les tubes qu'elle tenait dans la main semblaient peser une tonne. Ils étaient connus pour être efficaces dans le blocage des symptômes d'une crise d'angoisse. Mais Arizona savait que la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait n'allait pas s'arranger d'un claquement de doigts et qu'il était probable que d'autres crises subviennent. Si elle se laissait entraîner là-dedans, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Les médicaments n'effaceraient pas ses problèmes et ils pourraient s'avérer plus dangereux que secourables. Arizona Robbins reconnaissait qu'elle avait un problème, bien au-delà du fait qu'elle avait trompé Callie. Elle fourra ses cachets dans sa poche et se mit à crier :

_ Je suis une ordure !

Les manœuvres de deux tractopelles qui manœuvraient devant elle avaient couvert les paroles qu'on lui avait adressées.

_ Je pensais polie au moins…

Elle sursauta. En plus de ne pas avoir entendu parler Avery, elle ne l'avait pas senti s'asseoir à l'autre bout du banc. La gêne s'installa. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle connaissait un moment d'embarras face à lui.

_ Jackson ? Je ne vous avais pas entendu.

_ Je m'en suis aperçu, lui dit-il en souriant. Comment ça va Arizona ?

Les yeux de la pédiatre s'embuèrent et elle se mit en colère encore une fois contre elle. Ce flot de haine qui coulait dans ses veines depuis des mois ressemblait parfois à un poison qui s'instillait lentement en elle. Il était là, tapi dans son corps, sournois, attendant la moindre contrariété pour refaire surface. Un produit toxique qui attaquait ses nerfs dès que l'occasion lui en était donnée, dès qu'elle était bouleversée… _« Après tout ce qui s'est passé cette année, après tout ce qu'on s'est pris dans la tronche, la faillite de l'hôpital, Mark, l'avion… »_ l'avion… il avait suffi que Callie prononce ce mot maudit pour qu'elle explose de toute sa rancœur accumulée… Le pire était qu'Arizona pensait chaque parole qu'elle avait alors prononcée et qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé le courage d'extérioriser. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait avant ? Bien sûr tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir n'excusait en rien ses actions, et elle en était encore sous le choc. Plus de deux mois après les évènements, Arizona Robbins restait totalement perdue et n'arrivait pas à remettre toutes les pièces du puzzle de sa personnalité en place.

Elle se frotta les yeux pour sécher ses larmes et regarda Jackson. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui posait cette question depuis le mois de mai. Le fait d'ajouter son prénom comme ça de la part d'une personne comme Jackson qui n'osait même pas la tutoyer alors qu'il n'était plus interne, c'était déstabilisant. Elle ne parvint pas à se maîtriser. De chaudes larmes dévalèrent le long de ses joues. Des larmes qu'elle ne chercha même pas à retenir.

_ Encore moins bien que ce que je croyais…

Jackson se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

_ … J'essaie…

_ Je suis désolé.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi était-il désolé ? Ou plutôt comment pouvait-il l'être alors que quasiment tout le monde à l'hôpital avait choisi le parti de Callie, et qu'elle-même, si elle n'avait pas été impliquée, aurait aussi choisi ce parti ?

_ Il ne faut pas l'être. Je mérite tout cela.

_ Non. Personne d'extérieur n'a le droit de juger votre histoire.

_ Laquelle ? demanda Arizona ironiquement.

_ Arizona, je sais que nous ne sommes pas très proches. Mais si vous voulez parler, je suis là.

_ C'est très gentil Jackson. Mais pour l'instant… Je préfère occuper mes mains et distraire mon esprit.

_ C'est pour ça que vous enchainez les gardes ?

_ Ça et le fait que j'ai besoin d'argent, et que c'était le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé de voir Sofia sans déchainer la colère de Callie.

Elle insista bien sur l'imparfait. L'emploi de ce temps marqua une césure dans son esprit. C'était fini. Sofia avait quatre ans et Callie voulait qu'elle sorte de sa vie. Quatre ans. Que resterait-il d'elle à terme dans le coeur de Sofia ?

_ Je comprends. Ce sont des moments qui doivent être difficiles. Vous avez quelqu'un sur qui vous reposer ?

_ Non. J'essayais de faire au mieux en pensant à Sofia. Mais maintenant, je n'ai même plus ce bâton pour continuer à avancer.

_ Je suis sûr que les choses vont s'apaiser. J'ai entendu Callie de parler de sa décision ce matin à Meredith. Je suis sûr qu'elle changera d'avis.

Son regard se posa sur le jeune résident. Il lui souriait. Un sourire qui aurait fait tomber la quasi-totalité des externes et des internes réunies, mais pas elle et il le savait. C'est pourquoi elle ne doutait pas du caractère sincère de sa démarche. Elle lui adressa la parole pour la première fois en le regardant dans les yeux, en se maudissant intérieurement encore une fois de ne pas avoir eu avant l'intuition qui venait de voir le jour en elle…

_ Comment ça va Jackson ? Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir demandé plus tôt.

_ Pourquoi cette question ?

_ Arriver à la tête d'un aussi important Hôpital que le Grey-Sloan Memorial en n'étant que résident et qui plus est poussé sur le devant de la scène par sa mère, ça ne doit pas être évident.

_ Rares sont les personnes à le penser, apparemment mis à part Richard Webber et vous… apparemment.

_ Je suis désolée. Si j'avais un peu plus regardé autour de moi avant, je m'en serais aperçue…

_ Arizona, vous avez perdu une jambe, ce n'est pas anodin. Il fallait bien que vous vous concentriez sur vous-même. Heureusement que vous l'avez fait. Vous avez survolé votre rééducation, apprivoisé une prothèse, surmonté le syndrome du membre fantôme, et vous êtes revenue au bloc plus déterminée que jamais. Et puis… En général un patron est fait pour être au mieux ignoré, au pire méprisé. Vous avez agi de la plus normale des façons.

Arizona prit ses mains dans les siennes et se mit à lui sourire. C'était des paroles positives qui semblaient sincères. Elles étaient rares en ce moment, mais surtout, elles laissaient entrevoir un portrait d'elle mettant en avant un être déterminé et ambitieux. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui tendait un miroir pour qu'elle se regarde à nouveau. C'était exactement ce que Lauren lui avait fait ressentir quand elle l'avait rencontrée.

_ Lauren Boswell m'a redonné quelque chose que seul Mark avait su me donner jusqu'à présent : de la confiance en moi, de la foi en mes capacités.

_ Lauren Boswell… soupira Arizona.

_ … m'a simplement fait réaliser que j'avais envie de n'être un simple chirurgien.

_ Jackson vous êtes un bon leader pour cet Hôpital. Quelles que soient les circonstances qui vous aient menées à ce poste, ou votre âge. Vous êtes honnête, juste, loyal, et vous commencez à comprendre les rouages politiques de l'institution.

_ C'est gentil. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je cherchais dans la vie.

_ J'ai cru comprendre ça.

_ Arizona, à propos d'hier…

_ Est-on vraiment obligés d'en parler Jackson ?

_ Vous devriez voir quelqu'un et parler. Vous n'avez jamais vu quelqu'un après le crash, et vous avez clairement souffert d'un état de stress post-traumatique.

_ Je sais mais…

_ Parfois on ne peut pas tout gérer seul, il faut savoir accepter de se faire aider.

Cette fin de conversation désorienta la pédiatre. Tout avait bien commencé et puis maintenant Jackson se mettait à lui parler comme à un patient… En même temps elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était un peu sa patiente.

_ Je vais y réfléchir, Jackson.

_ Il manque quelque chose … lui glissa-t-il en lui faisant les gros yeux.

_ C'est promis, je vais y réfléchir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Les heures de sa garde n'avançaient pas. Elle avait été bippée trois fois aux urgences en remplacement de Karev qui avait dû prendre quelques jours de repos à cause de Jo. Les enfants présentés ne présentaient pas de cas chirurgicaux, on l'avait uniquement sollicitée pour avis pédiatrique, ce qui ne lui avait pas pris un temps fou. Au gré de ses pérégrinations dans les couloirs elle croisa Avery et Kepner. A son passage, April devint toute rouge et détourna le regard, ce qui interpela la pédiatre. Mais elle n'avait aucun indice sur la signification de cette manifestation. _« Tu as bien du courage Jackson… »_ se dit-elle.

Plus elle regardait les horloges de l'hôpital, plus elle avait envie de voir Sofia. Lorsqu'elle pensait à sa fille, Arizona était révoltée par ce que leur avait fait Callie. Au creux de son estomac se formait une boule qui l'empêchait presque de respirer à nouveau. Ce n'était pas possible, elles ne pouvaient pas se faire autant de mal toutes les deux, et surtout pas de déchirer le cœur de Sofia. Que pouvait donc comprendre une enfant de quatre ans à ces jeux d'adultes ? Rien, surtout quand on ne lui parlait pas franchement. Révulsée par leur de manque de maturité à toutes les deux, elle décida de passer outre les mises en gardes de son ex-femme et partit rejoindre la garderie dès la fin de sa garde.

Callie se tenait là, dans l'embrasure de la porte, Sofia dans les bras, discutant avec Meredith.

_ Mommy !

L'orthopédiste se retourna immédiatement.

_ Tu es sacrément culottée de revenir ici avec ce que je t'ai dit hier ! Tu n'as pas compris ?

_ OK. Tu veux que ce soit la dernière fois que j'aie une relation de mère avec Sofia ? C'est ton choix.

Quelque chose avait changé chez la pédiatre, comme si un déclic s'était opéré. Elle poursuivit en pointant son index sur Callie. La petite fille qui se retrouvait malgré elle au centre de la conversation se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

_ Mais si tu veux vraiment que ça se passe comme ça, je demande simplement le droit d'être honnête avec elle. Puisque tu n'as pas le courage de lui dire ce qu'il en est entre nous, je veux le faire. Tu ne peux effacer ni ma présence, ni le rôle de mère que j'ai joué pendant quatre ans, parce que tu l'as décidé d'un claquement de doigts. Je veux lui parler. Je veux un peu de temps avec elle, maintenant, pour tout lui dire. Je le lui dois.

_ De quel droit tu es en position de vou…

Elle fut interrompue par la main de Meredith qui se posa sur son bras. De fait elle imposa un silence qui se fit gênant pour Callie.

_ Je te laisse un quart d'heure.

_ Je prendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Je serai au Jefferson Park, là où je le prends d'habitude, et je la ramènerai directement à la garderie.

De fait elle prit Sofia des bras de Callie et l'emmena avec elle. Lorsqu'elles s'éloignèrent, Arizona était au bord du malaise et Sofia chantait leur chanson du lion dans la savane. Les dix mètres qui les séparaient de l'ascenseur lui en parurent cent. A chaque instant elle s'attendait à ce que Callie lui bondisse dessus et lui arrache Sofia des bras pour l'acte de témérité dont elle venait de faire preuve. Le front plissé, les sourcils froncés, elle attendait la sentence… Mais rien ne vint. Les portes se refermèrent derrière elle. Ce 'est qu'à ce moment qu'elle s'autorisa à soupirer pour relâcher toute la pression que lui avait procuré cet acte de rébellion.

Un taxi les emmena au parc. Sur le trajet Sofia ne quitta pas les genoux de sa mère. Mère et fille chantèrent et jouèrent amusant beaucoup le chauffeur. Le temps s'écoula dans la douceur automnale. Arizona regarda jouer sa fille, bien consciente du fait que ce pourrait être la dernière fois. Sofia avait le talent de Callie pour attirer naturellement la sympathie des gens. A chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans un endroit public elle ne tardait pas à avoir une tribu d'enfants autour d'elle. Et quand elle se retournait pour s'assurer qu'une de ses deux mères était bien là, elle distribuait les sourires. Il y avait beaucoup de Callie dans Sofia. Le côté latina avait pris le dessus avec ses yeux noirs, ses cheveux noirs, son teint halé... Qu'y avait-il d'Arizona dans cette petite fille ? Que resterait-il d'Arizona à mesure que les années s'écouleraient loin d'elle ? Rien. Peut-être au mieux le vague souvenir d'une blonde insupportable sur un fauteuil qui refusait de lever le petit doigt pendant trois mois pour aider sa _vraie_ mère à la maison…

_ Non ! Elle n'a pas le droit d'ôter quatre ans de ma vie parce que j'ai commis une faute !

_ Mommy ?

_ Sofia, assieds-toi avec moi un moment. Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important.

La petite fille s'assit sur ses genoux, face à elle et prête à écouter.

_ Sofia, si je ne suis plus à la maison depuis un moment ce n'est pas parce que je travaille beaucoup. C'est parce que nous nous sommes disputées avec Mamma.

_ C'est un mensonge ?

_ Oui… et non. Nous t'avons dit ça pour te protéger, parce que nous ne savions pas ce que nous allions faire. Moi la première. J'étais perdue, je le suis encore un peu. Pour l'instant nous sommes séparées. J'ai un appartement et…

_ Mais tu vas revenir à la maison ?

_ Je sais pas chérie, en tous cas pas pour l'instant. Viens là.

Arizona la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle, ne sachant pas exactement si elle aurait l'opportunité de le refaire, ce qui décupla la valeur sentimentale de ce câlin.

_ Je peux venir chez toi ?

C'était trop. Ce trop-plein d'émotions se déversa sur ses joues. La pédiatre éclata en sanglots, sa fille dans ses bras aussi. C'est dur de voir une maman qui pleure, surtout quand on a quatre ans. Et elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire à Sofia qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire, si elle comprendrait tout. Par-dessus tout, elle ne voulait pas enfoncer Callie sur sa décision… Personne ne lui avait dit qu'elle connaîtrait dans sa vie des moments encore plus durs que ceux qu'elle avait déjà vécus.

_ Pour l'instant tu ne vas rester qu'avec Mamma. Elle en a décidé ainsi. Mamma est très en colère après moi. Tu entends, après moi, pas après toi. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal et j'ai blessé Mamma. C'est de ma faute.

_ Mais tu viendras me voir ? On jouera au lion et à la girafe ! s'exclama la petite fille qui avait du mal à comprendre.

_ Non ma puce, pas pour le moment. Je dois trouver un moyen pour pouvoir venir te voir et te prendre chez moi sans que Mamma soit en colère…

Arizona avait du mal à enchaîner ses paroles sans salir Callie aux yeux de sa fille.

_ Je t'aime ma chérie. Je t'aime fort. Tu dois le savoir et t'en rappeler pour toujours. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Mamma t'aime aussi. Elle aussi sera toujours là. Et même si nous ne sommes plus ensemble, nous t'aimerons toujours très fort. Je t'aime ma Sofia, je t'aime, je t'aime…

Elle répéta cette phrase en boucle, comme pour lui donner plus de poids, ou plus de vérité, alors que la déclaration même de ces trois mots était absolue et se suffisait à elle-même.

_ Je trouverai une solution. Finit-elle en serrant son bébé dans ses bras et en pleurant avec elle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Le retour à l'hôpital fut pénible tant il menait à une séparation inéluctable. En même temps pour la première fois depuis des mois, Arizona semblait plus déterminée que jamais. Elle avait pris la décision de se battre, de se battre pour faire valoir ses droits de mère. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Comment avait-elle pu se laisser aller de la sorte concernant sa fille ? Enfin elle semblait trouver un moyen de canaliser toute la colère qui l'habitait. Ce serait donc son exutoire. Pour l'instant elle ne savait que ça. Pour Callie, elle verrait bien comment les choses se passeraient. La connaissant comme elle la connaissait, Arizona était certaine qu'elle ne voudrait sûrement rien lâcher.

Pour commencer, Callie l'attendait devant la garderie avec Bailey, les bras croisés. Bailey finissait de lui montrer des résultats de test concernant un patient qu'elles avaient en commun. Dès qu'elle aperçut Arizona sortir de l'ascenseur avec Sofia, elle rangea ses papiers sous le bras et voulut laisser Callie et Arizona seules. Mais Callie la retint par le bras, presque en lui intimant l'ordre de rester et d'assister à un spectacle. Arizona s'arrêta après les portes de l'ascenseur. Elle posa Sofia par terre et s'accroupit le plus possible malgré sa prothèse pour être à sa hauteur. Callie observait la scène sans broncher, reconnaissant en elle-même que les liens qui unissaient Sofia à Arizona ne seraient pas faciles à distendre. Mais elle ne se voyait pas revenir en arrière au risque de paraître faible. Arizona venait d'enlever une chaîne de son cou et la passa autour du cou de Sofia en lui murmurant des choses à l'oreille. Callie n'osa pas bouger. De là où elle était elle ne parvint pas à voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Arizona reprit Sofia dans ses bras et se dirigea vers Callie et Bailey qui se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise.

_ Voilà. Nous sommes de retour.

_ J'espère que tu en as bien profité… siffla Callie.

_ Oh oui…

Elle posa Sofia au sol et l'étreignit longuement avant de l'embrasser et de lui demander de rejoindre ses amis dans la garderie. Elle lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille et la fillette lui répondit positivement de la tête.

_ Oui, j'en ai profité. Penses-tu… Pour lui dire que nous lui avons menti pour la protéger ? Pour lui dire que nous étions séparées. Et pour lui dire qu'elle ne resterait qu'avec toi… pour l'instant.

_ Pour l'instant ?

_ Oui, pour l'instant Calliope. Ecoute Callie, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions peut-être suivre une thérapie conjugale, enfin surtout moi. Ça nous permettrait peut-être de trouver une issue pour nous et pour Sofia…

L'orthopédiste marqua un temps d'arrêt et sembla par la même prendre le temps de la réflexion. Arizona lui sourit timidement, pensant que sa proposition avait touché Callie. En une fraction de seconde elle sentit s'ouvrir devant elle un semblant d'avenir. S'il y avait la moindre opportunité, il faudrait qu'elle la saisisse. Elle ouvrit la bouche et allait lui dire ce qui commençait à germer dans son esprit, et notamment qu'elle pensait essayer de reconquérir sa femme, que cette idée était sans doute de loin la meilleure qu'elle ait eu depuis longtemps…

_ C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour prétendre être mère à nouveau ?

_ Non Callie, j'ai envie de recoller nos morceaux. J'ai toute …

_ Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ton envie Arizona ? Notre vie a explosé. Tu l'as faite exploser. Tu vas me dire que tu essayes de revenir maintenant ? Presque trois mois après ce qui s'est passé ? Si je ne t'avais pas sortie de la vie de Sofia tu aurais continué à te terrer dans l'hôpital et à jouer les victimes dans tous les couloirs ? Je te déteste Arizona. Je déteste ce que tu es devenue. Je déteste qui tu es. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je t'ai aimé. Ce que j'ai dit hier je le pensais : ne t'avises plus de rôder près de Sofia. Je te le redis, tu n'es rien pour elle, tu n'as jamais rien été. Tu en as des tas des gosses dans ton service, largement de quoi jouer à la maman si tu en as envie. Et puis, rappelle-toi, tu es bien celle qui ne voulait pas d'enfants. Alors dégage de nos vies !

Sans ciller Arizona lui répondit du tac au tac :

_ Dans ce cas je me battrai. J'engagerai un avocat. Je mettrai tout en œuvre pour faire reconnaître ce que je suis, pour faire reconnaître que j'ai existé pendant quatre ans et que je veux continuer. Je ne l'ai pas portée mais j'ai été là, du début, des nuits d'angoisse, des premiers pas jusqu'à aujourd'hui où tu me l'arraches. Je ferai reconnaître mes droits.

_ Et comment Arizona ? Tu n'as légalement aucun droit et en plus tu n'as pas un rond. Je serai curieuse de voir ça.

Complètement ignorée par ce couple qui se déchirait, Bailey ne savait pas où se mettre. Elle assista à leur échange stupéfaite par l'agressivité qui était de mise. Elle-même avait connu des moments difficiles dans son précédent mariage, mais elle n'avait jamais rien vécu de tel. Arizona les quitta en s'excusant auprès de Bailey pour lui avoir infligé cette scène, Callie quant à elle lui sourit et l'invita à aller voir leur patient.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ça tournait de nouveau. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer… Tout semblait flou dans l'ascenseur. Elle réussit à en sortir et se rendit immédiatement aux vestiaires. Elle s'assit sur un banc et se résout à prendre les mêmes cachets que la veille. L'effet fut rapide. Elle réussit à se changer. Les images de son explication avec Callie lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire et l'empêchaient de faire passer sa crise. Elle se sentait comme un boxeur après un combat : désorienté et vidé. Elle avait réussi à laisser aller sa colère envers Callie tout en restant correcte et honnête. Tout ce qu'elle pensait avait été décliné sur un ton tout à fait neutre, sans avoir élevé la voix. Au final elle était déterminée à faire ce qu'elle avait à faire en tant que mère, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Elle sortit des vestiaires encore groggy, sa jambe ayant du mal à la porter aussi bien que sa prothèse. Dans le hall de l'Hôpital elle retrouva Jackson. Il semblait à la fois en colère. Chacun de ses gestes en portait la marque. Une tablette d'examen en fit les frais et se retrouva brisée au sol. Il jura devant trois infirmières et non loin de Bailey qui se demandait ce que tout le monde pouvait bien avoir aujourd'hui.

Arizona s'avança vers lui sans hésiter et posa une main sur son bras.

_ Jackson, est-ce que vous voudriez aller boire un verre si vous avez fini ?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_« Les êtres humains sont constitués d'éléments chimiques, principalement d'eau et de carbone. Nous sommes de la matière. Cela devrait nous rendre humble à la face du monde, mais ce n'est pas le cas. L'homme a fâcheusement tendance à reléguer la science derrière des notions abstraites ou obscurantistes qui l'aveuglent sur ses propres faiblesses. Elle est piétinée sur l'autel des croyances. Pourtant, contrairement aux superstitions, la science ne cherche pas à imposer une vérité. Contrairement à la philosophie elle n'interroge pas le monde sur l'existence humaine. La science elle explique certaines choses et apporte des connaissances. Contrairement aux dogmes, elle est ouverte à la critique est à la remise en question. Elle ne prétend rien régler. Rien n'est forcément figé en matière de science. C'est ce qui la rend intéressante pour nous scientifiques, et rédhibitoire pour ses ennemis. Les êtres humains sont pleins de contradictions._

_Les vies se lient et se délient au gré d'évènements prévisibles ou non. Des personnes s'aiment, se détestent ou se supportent. Des familles naissent, se composent, se décomposent ou se recomposent, remodelant autour de ces évènements les notions de bonheur ou de malheur, de hasard ou de fortune. Chacun trouve son propre moyen de vivre de dépasser les écueils. Il n'y a rien de scientifique dans cela, pas de méthode absolue, pas de règle établie. De temps à autres cela passe par une rencontre, la découverte d'un autre. Et c'est curieusement dans ces moments là que nous autres êtres humains à utiliser des métaphores scientifiques comme pour se prouver 'qu'on sait', qu'il n'y pas de hasard là-dedans, pour remettre de l'ordre et de la méthode. Nous donnons une revanche à la science. La plus parlante de toutes ces métaphores est sans doute celle d'atomes crochus. »_


	3. L'ivresse

AN : Vos commentaires me mettent la pression … J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! Au passage je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire sur leur liste d'alertes ou parmi leurs favorites.

En dehors de ça pour ceux qui le peuvent, essayez d'écouter le premier mouvement du concerto pour deux violons de Bach en lisant le chapitre. Vous le trouverez facilement sur Youtube.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La gueule de bois

_« Les bulles, l'acidité, la douceur, l'âpreté, la couleur... L'alcool a différents atours. Il sait se parer de mille et une ruses pour séduire, se vendre. C'est une belle pute dont l'âge importe peu selon les goûts, et qu'il convient de ne pas convoiter. On le prend. On le paye. On sait pourquoi on va le trouver. On aime payer pour l'avoir, et il déçoit rarement. L'alcool sait se faire désirer. On le connaît. On attend ses effets. Il s'insinue lentement pour se répandre dans tout le corps et monte, monte, monte, jusqu'à provoquer une confusion des sens, une explosion de sensations… Certains lui prêtent même des vertus orgasmiques. C'est peut-être un peu excessif. Mais ce qui est certain c'est qu'on ne l'abuse pas, on en abuse._

_L'ivresse vient crescendo._

_L'ivresse est un vaste sujet. Les plus brillants auteurs s'y sont frottés ou y ont sombré. Les poètes surtout. Pour le commun des mortels, l'alcool est fait pour oublier, se désinhiber, se donner du courage. Il est un correcteur de faiblesse, une sorte de catalyseur… On se sent bien, on se sent fort, irrésistible selon le but que l'on s'est fixé. On a l'illusion d'être en contrôle tout en sachant pertinemment qu'on finira par le perdre, parce qu'au fond c'est ce qu'on recherche vraiment : une excuse._

_Le plus dur est le lendemain. La chute. La gueule de bois. Une haleine de chacal. Des symptômes physiques, désagréables, douloureux parfois, accentués ponctuellement par quelques dégâts collatéraux et autres évènements inattendus… »_

_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_

Le premier mouvement du concerto pour deux violons de Bach. Trois minutes vingt-neuf secondes de perfection musicale. L'harmonie des deux violons et du clavecin s'élevait pour emplir l'appartement de sa douceur. Puis, comme personne ne semblait lui accorder la moindre importance, il décida de s'en donner lui-même. Le son de la musique s'amplifia et parvint jusqu'au canapé qui trônait au centre du séjour. Deux corps enchevêtrés s'éveillaient difficilement au mépris de toute considération mélomane. Les violons déployèrent à nouveau leur rondeur pour trois minutes et vingt-neuf secondes de supplices pour ces deux âmes toujours échouées. Les accords défilaient. Ils n'arrivaient pas à émerger.

La chaleur était ce qui lui manquait le plus. Des bras qui l'entouraient et qui lui procuraient un sentiment de sécurité. Elle se sentait bien. Protégée. Loin de toute l'incertitude qui régnait dans sa vie. Au creux de ces bras elle respirait. Elle avait chaud. Elle était bien. Ce sentiment de confort tardait à se dissiper, planqué dans les vapeurs d'alcool de la veille. C'était si bon de le garder. Arizona refusa de bouger. Elle regagnait ses esprits peu à peu. Les violons s'étaient arrêtés, mais sa tête commençait à taper.

C'était simple, si simple. Serrer quelqu'un contre soi. Quelqu'un qui ne brandit pas Dieu comme un préservatif contre l'amour. La sensation était vraiment… simple et agréable. Jackson ouvrit les yeux sur une masse de cheveux blonds. L'atmosphère lourde d'un pub irlandais du centre-ville et le goût d'un whisky dégueulasse lui revint en mémoire. Sa tête aussi était lourde, son cerveau semblait cogner à l'intérieur. Il voulut parler mais sa bouche était trop pâteuse pour qu'il puisse ainsi oser un souffle. Alors il se contenta de refermer les yeux et de serrer un peu plus ce corps fragile contre le sien.

Les deux médecins sombrèrent à nouveau dans le sommeil. Une heure plus tard, Johann Sebastian Bach se manifesta à nouveau et propulsa ses décibels à travers l'appartement. Arizona se défit de l'étreinte du jeune chirurgien et s'assit au bord du sofa. Une sensation de froid la saisit et électrisa es neurones. Elle était en sous-vêtements. Sa prothèse était près de l'entrée, comme le reste de ses vêtements. Et ce mal de tête qui se réveillait avec elle et l'empêchait de réfléchir ! Elle voulut se lever pour récupérer sa prothèse et éteindre le réveil qui vociférait. Elle prit un solide appui, se redressa, mais à peine fut elle droite que tout se mit à tourner autour d'elle. Elle se retrouva par terre. Alerté par le bruit, Jackson écarquilla les yeux et se précipita pour aider Arizona à se relever. Mais quand il pencha la tête, lui aussi se trouva pris d'un vertige et rejoignit sa compagne de beuverie au sol. Lui aussi était à moitié nu…

Arizona laissa courir son regard sur lui. Il la regarda également et comprit son interrogation.

_ Hey…

_ Hey…

_ Je ne savais pas que des gens pouvaient aimer se réveiller avec de la musique classique. Où est ta chambre ?

_ La porte sur la droite.

Jackson réussit à se lever. Il souleva Arizona dans ses bras et l'assit sur le canapé avant d'aller chercher sa prothèse et d'éteindre le maudit appareil. Lorsqu'il revint, il s'accroupit près d'elle exécuta un geste que seule Callie avait le droit de faire jusqu'alors : il plaça la prothèse sur son moignon. Les ongles enfoncés dans le canapé, crispée de tout son être, elle le regarda, et surtout, elle le laissa faire. Ils n'avaient toujours pas remis de vêtements

_ Arizona, tu te souviens de quand on est rentrés ?

_ Pas exactement…

_ Tu crois qu'on a…

_ Hey monsieur irrésistible, ne te surestime pas. Non, on n'a pas.

_ Tu es sûre ? Comment…

_ Jackson, je suis lesbienne. Si on l'avait fait, je pense que ça aurait… hummm laissé des traces.

_ Quoi, tu veux dire que tu es…

_ Oui, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? demanda-t-elle amusée. De toute ma vie je n'ai été qu'avec des femmes.

Le jeune homme se mit à rougir. Ce n'était pas flagrant, une légère variation de teinte sur sa peau métisse. C'était plus l'expression de son visage qui lui plut. La gêne ne lui était pas facile à dissimuler.

_ Tu es mignon quand tu rougis.

_Arrête…

_ Hey, je te signale que tu as devant toi une titulaire à moitié à poil, que tu as dormi avec elle, et qu'en plus tu viens de lui mettre sa prothèse. Alors en parlant d'embarras… répliqua-t-elle à moitié contrariée.

_ Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il en frottant ses mains sur ses tempes.

_ Tu viens d'aller éteindre le radioréveil. Tu n'as pas regardé ?

_ Non, je n'ai pas fait attention.

_ Onze heures. Un petit cocktail antimigraineux peut-être ?

Il approuva de la tête et elle alla chercher de quoi survivre à une gueule de bois dans sa pharmacie.

_ Tu es de garde aujourd'hui ?

_ Non. J'ai atteint le maximum d'heures en trois jours, je suis au repos forcé.

_ Ce qui tombe bien. fit-il en enfilant son tee-shirt. Moi non plus. Mais on a conseil ce soir.

_ Yep. Je vais me doucher. Prends-toi de quoi manger dans le réfrigérateur, il doit rester quelques trucs.

Jackson la tutoyait sans crainte à présent. Dans ses souvenirs embrumés, Arizona se souvenait avoir passé une soirée de franche camaraderie. Pour leur sortie ils avaient tenu à s'éloigner de chez Joe's, éviter d'être vus pour profiter de la soirée. La fantaisie les mena dans un petit pub irlandais assez loin de l'hôpital. La décoration leur parue exotique, suffisamment travaillée pour se croire à des milliers de kilomètres de leurs problèmes.

La douche coulait mais elle ne ravivait pas l'entièreté des évènements de la veille. Ils avaient bu, trop bu, et elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir comment ils avaient atterri chez elle, en sous-vêtements, sur son canapé. Il ne lui restait que des flashes de certains moments. A dire vrai elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux la veille. Elle n'en portait pas la moindre trace physique d'après ce qu'elle avait pu vérifier avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche. C'était aussi pour cela qu'elle avait tenu à y aller la première. Elle put souffler et apprécier encore plus Jackson pour ce qu'il était : un homme bon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Il ne restait plus qu'une heure de garde à effectuer pour Callie. Une heure et elle pourrait peut-être dormir… La dispute de la veille l'avait perturbée. La violence des mots qu'elle avait employés l'avait bouleversée, mais la douleur qu'elle éprouvait semblait envenimer chaque mot destiné à Arizona. Pourtant la posture qu'elle adoptée hier en refusant d'abandonner le combat l'avait touchée. Pendant un instant elle avait cru reconnaître son Arizona. La rancœur l'avait pourtant emporté. C'était encore trop frais… et pour une fois elle avait envie de montrer quelque chose en souffrant. Elle voulait crier à la face du monde qu'elle avait envie d'être aimée de la bonne manière, entièrement. Il n'y avait rien qui clochait chez elle pour qu'elle soit toujours la victime ! C'était sa façon d'aller de l'avant, et cette méthode lui donnait un sentiment de pouvoir absolu sur Arizona. Une seule chose la tracassait malgré tout, c'était la réaction de Sofia. Elle avait pleuré une grande partie de la nuit, avait réclamé Arizona… Tant et si bien qu'elle avait failli l'appeler en pleine nuit. A force de douleur et de cogitations, Callie ne savait plus très bien où situer la frontière avec Arizona. La seule chose dont elle était sûre était qu'ôter Sofia de sa vie avait provoqué une fracture irrémédiable entre elles qui s'apparentait sans doute à un point de non retour.

_ Docteur Torres !

_ Oui Kepner ?

_ Je viens d'aller voir Cedric Woods. Les parents sont inquiets.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Il a de la fièvre et ils disent qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis hier midi.

_ De la fièvre ? C'est étrange. Je vais aller les voir. Kepner, tu es une grande fille, normalement, tu peux gérer ça toute seule.

_ Je n'étais qu'en renfort sur la chirurgie.

_ Et bientôt tu seras toute seule.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dans sa main elle tenait le morceau de papier que Jackson lui avait donné. Elle était bien à la bonne adresse, pas de doutes. L'immeuble était moderne, apparemment cossu, de quoi justifier allègrement le prix que devait coûter les séances. Fort heureusement pour elle, l'accord de dédommagement qu'elle avait signé avec l'Hôpital lui assurait la prise en charge pleine et entière des soins consécutifs à l'accident. _« L'accident… »_ répéta-t-elle dans sa tête. Elle s'introduit dans le tourniquet et pénétra dans un hall au luxe effrayant.

_ Bonjour, j'ai rendez-vous avec le docteur Durant.

_ Vous êtes Madame Robbins ?

_ Oui, c'est ça.

_ Quatrième étage sur la gauche en sortant au fond du couloir.

_ Merci.

Avant de partir pour aller se recoucher chez lui, Jackson avait passé quelques coups de fils. Son nom et quelques relations lui permirent de lui obtenir un rendez-vous dans la journée. Elle lui avait dit oui. Elle le lui avait promis les larmes aux yeux. Il avait déposé un baiser sur son front et l'avait quittée le sourire aux lèvres, tel un amant s'échappant d'un appartement au petit matin aux yeux d'un voisin curieux. Elle, elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas un amant. Elle espérait pouvoir l'appeler ami un jour. Des images de la soirée au pub lui remontaient de temps en temps. Chacune portait un sourire à ses lèvres et donnait du crédit au jeune chirurgien, celui qui avait réussi à lui faire accepter de se confier à une parfaite inconnue dont c'était le métier. Celui qui lui avait dit que la valise de l'absence était lourde à porter et qu'une aide n'était jamais superflue.

_ Bonjour, je suis le docteur Jaqueline Durant.

_ Arizona Robbins.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Service orthopédique. Callie entra dans la chambre de Cedric avec un énorme sourire. C'était une astuce que lui avait donné Arizona et elle marchait tellement bien qu'elle s'en servait encore aujourd'hui : _« Les grands êtres humains sont effrayés par ce qui arrive aux petits êtres humains. Ils deviennent irrationnels, parfois hystériques, beaucoup moins réceptifs et raisonnables que les plus jeunes qu'eux. Entrer dans une pièce en souriant, en s'adressant au petit être humain et le rassurer, c'est rassurer les parents. C'est ça Callie, le secret de mon super magic smile… » _

_ Bonjour, alors Cedric, comment ça va ?

_ Salut… Ben c'est pas la grande forme.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Callie examina chaque cicatrice consécutive à l'opération subie par le petit garçon. Elle ne trouva rien d'anormal. Cependant la fièvre n'était pas anecdotique. Pendant ce temps les parents voyant que leur fils était pris en charge par le chirurgien qui avait mené l'opération commençaient à s'apaiser.

_ Je ne vois rien d'alarmant. Les cicatrices sont propres et il est trop tôt pour refaire une radio. La fièvre indique la présence d'une infection cependant elle n'est pas très élevée, en-dessous de 38°C. Je vais demander une hémoculture et en attendant, je vais te mettre sous antibiotique à large spectre par sécurité. L'important est donc de faire baisser cette fièvre. D'accord ?

_ OK doc.

La chirurgienne laissa son jeune patient et prit les parents à part. Elle fit de son mieux pour les rassurer mais elle sentit une part d'incertitude chez le père, James Woods. Il était inquiet. Il était tendu. Callie fit de son mieux pour lui expliquer que ce genre de réaction était parfois normal, mais elle sentit bien qu'elle n'avait pas sa confiance. Elle hésita. Elle voulait réessayer, rajouter quelque chose, mais s'abstint au dernier moment. Lui aussi. L'hésitation est la plus mauvaise des conseillères. Ils se défièrent du regard, Callie du haut de sa science, James, du haut de sa paternité. Callie cilla la première. Elle sortit.

_ Je repasserai ce soir.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Arizona rejoignit l'hôpital directement après son rendez-vous. La fatigue de la veille liée aux débuts pleins de larmes de sa thérapie était terrible. Elle n'avait pas ressenti un tel état d'épuisement depuis… depuis… depuis trop longtemps, bien avant le crash à vrai dire… ça remontait à son mariage avec Callie. Prise dans sa réflexion elle se dirigea directement vers l'ascenseur dont les portes s'ouvrirent sur Meredith.

_ Bonjour Arizona.

_ Bonjour Meredith.

_ Prête pour la réunion ? demanda-t-elle sous un ton normal de discussion entre amies.

_« J'ai tout juste droit à bonjour pendant trois mois et là… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

_ Euh, comme d'habitude… Bonne journée ? s'enquit la pédiatre pour prolonger ce contact amical.

_ Horrible. C'est pourquoi je vais passer voir Zola pour câliner un peu…

_ Ah, c'est bien. Tenta Arizona pour mettre un terme à ces phrases qui commençaient à devenir douloureuses.

_ Pourquoi ne m'accompagnerais-tu pas ? Zola t'aime.

_ Je trouve que c'est une chouette gosse. Embrasse-la pour moi.

_ Arizona, c'est moi qui te le demande. Tu pourras voir Sofia. Officiellement, c'est moi qui te l'ai demandé.

_ Arrête Meredith. Arrête. J'apprécie vraiment ce que tu fais mais je ne peux pas me mettre en faute dès le premier jour.

_ Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse Arizona ! Je veux que tu saches que je n'approuve pas ce qu'a fait Callie hier. Tu ne dois pas abandonner Sofia.

Arizona était partagée. Une envie primaire la saisit. Celle de hurler sur Meredith. Hurler pour tout : parce qu'elle ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole pendant trois mois, parce qu'elle n'avait rien dit la veille. Parce qu'elle n'avait rien dit quelques mois auparavant quand ils avaient _fêté_, selon la volonté de Callie. Parce que si elle, Derek et Christina avaient dit non à Callie, ce qu'ils souhaitaient tous, Callie aurait compris qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du crash. Elle aurait compris que chacun d'eux avait laissé quelque chose dans les bois et qu'il se pourrait bien qu'aucun ne redevienne jamais lui totalement. Et puis, elle aurait compris que tout cela n'était qu'un processus individuel… _« Mais qu'est-ce que tu te racontes Arizona… Tout le monde est allé de l'avant, sauf toi, ou à un rythme différent. »_ Finalement, Arizona choisit de réagir de manière calme et posée, synthétique et réfléchie :

_ C'est justement parce que j'ai décidé de ne pas l'abandonner que je ne vais pas désobéir pendant quelques temps. Demain j'ai rendez-vous chez un avocat. J'ai décidé de me battre.

_ C'est bien. Arizona j'espère que les choses s'arrangeront pour vous.

_ Moi aussi… reste à savoir dans quel sens.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

L'ordre du jour avait été envoyé par mail aux différents protagonistes du Conseil dans les délais légaux. Sept points devaient être traités. La majorité concernait le fonctionnement général des services, et un plus particulièrement les urgences. Si tout allait bien ils en auraient pour deux heures au plus. Après, elle pourrait rentrer chez elle où elle retrouverait le néant de sa vie…

Tous étaient présents, pas de problème de quorum, les décisions pourraient être votées. Jackson était assis en bout de table, comme d'habitude. Callie était à sa droite et faisait face à Derek. Meredith faisait face à Christina. Arizona était seule à côté de la chirurgienne cardiaque. La réunion débuta par l'habituel compte-rendu de la dernière séance, voté à l'unanimité. Jackson présenta ensuite les sujets à traiter. Aucun n'appelait de débat particulier, comme le pensait Arizona. Tout le monde commençait à ranger carnets et stylos lorsque Callie leva la main.

_ J'aimerais rajouter un point à l'ordre du jour.

_ Normalement vous devez le faire en début de séance, avant d'aborder l'ordre du jour. Et je dois demander aux membres du Conseil s'ils acceptent.

_ Désolée, je ne maîtrise pas totalement le règlement. Peut-on demander l'avis du Conseil Jackson, c'est important.

Jackson posa officiellement la question. Autour de lui les regards étaient neutres ou étonnés. Tout le monde accepta, y compris Arizona qui n'aurait jamais fait le plaisir à Callie d'opposer un non frontal alors que les autres avaient accepté.

_ Très bien. Quelle est ta proposition ? Je la soumettrai aux autres après l'avoir entendue.

Callie se sentit frustrée de ne pas avoir obtenu gain de cause alors que les fameux autres avaient déjà plus ou moins accepté l'idée de devoir débattre sur un dernier sujet avant de partir. Mais jusqu'ici, Avery s'était montré malin et avait toujours fait appliquer le règlement, rien que le règlement. Malgré le sujet qu'elle allait amener sur la table, Callie n'avait aucune gêne à le soumettre : elle avait bien préparé son argumentaire et savait. Elle était certaine du soutien entier que lui apporteraient Meredith, Derek et Christina. Meredith et Derek avaient deux enfants. Ils étaient mariés et plaçaient l'amour et la fidélité au-dessus de tout pour le bien-être de leurs enfants. Ils allaient tous les jours à la garderie. Christina avait été colocataire de Callie. Elle l'avait soutenue après sa séparation et n'aimait pas les enfants. Elle n'aurait aucun problème à voter en sa faveur. Quant à Jackson, en tant qu'Administrateur Principal, la sécurité se devait d'être un acte politique majeur. La contrariété s'était vite dissipée. Elle afficha une expression triomphale de supériorité et lâcha son coup.

_ Je souhaite que le Conseil révise le règlement intérieur de la garderie de l'hôpital…

Elle savourait déjà sa gloire et sa prochaine victoire sur Arizona.

_... Il s'agit de renforcer la sécurité de nos enfants en restreignant son accès aux adultes strictement recensés sur les listes fournies en début d'année par les parents. Ainsi nous pourrons réguler les entrées de personnes malfaisantes.

_ Nous n'avons jamais eu de problèmes du côté de la garderie. S'étonna Derek.

_ Jusqu'à maintenant. Mais cette décision enverrait un signal strict à tous ceux qui pourraient avoir de mauvaises pensées. Derek, tu es le premier à savoir qu'un patient ou sa famille peuvent perdre le contrôle si une opération se masse mal. Nous en avons tous plus ou moins fait l'expérience. Nous laissons nos enfants chaque jour dans un endroit ouvert, à la merci de n'importe qui…

La proposition fut officiellement portée à l'ordre du jour.

La remarque blessa Arizona qui avait l'impression d'être la seule à comprendre que tout ceci était réfléchi et totalement personnel. Elle la défiait du regard à présent. Les autres semblaient totalement captivés par cette argumentation sécuritaire, spécialement Derek. Arizona avait envie de vomir. La bassesse de la mère de son enfant l'écœurait. Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru à même de pouvait s'abaisser à de telles manœuvres politiques. Elle avait envie de partir, loin, si loin… Mais il y avait Sofia. Jamais elle ne la laisserait seule à Callie. Jamais. Elle le soutenait ce regard noir qu'elle avait tant aimé. Aujourd'hui elle n'y voyait que violence et méchanceté.

_ Pourquoi pas. Mais en tant que mère et Administratrice, je pense que nous devons donner des limites à cette proposition. Lança Meredith.

_ Je suis d'accord. continua Jackson.

Arizona les écoutait en attendant de pouvoir intervenir. Le jeune chirurgien poursuivit :

_ La sécurité physique est une chose. Qu'en est-il de la sécurité médicale ? Que se passerait-il si un enfant venait à avoir des problèmes dans la garderie et que le personnel médical ne soit pas accrédité à entrer ? Pour n'importe quelle raison que ce soit. Glissa-t-il innocemment.

Arizona sourit et prit la parole :

_ L'hôpital pourrait être poursuivi. Les conséquences financières pourraient être désastreuses. C'était une idée brillante Callie et tellement ingénieuse… pour l'hôpital.

_ Exactement, ajouta Meredith. La proposition ne devrait pouvoir être mise au vote que si nous établissons une liste du personnel médical autorisé et accrédité par le Conseil. Je pense que le personnel de l'unité pédiatrique dans son ensemble, générale et chirurgicale) devrait être accréditée sans conditions.

_ Je suis d'accord. Nous éviterons ainsi les soucis avec les assurances. Intervint Derek.

_ Arizona, votre service aura les pleins pouvoirs médicaux sur la garderie. Pourquoi ne pas mettre en place un planning médical avec la responsable ? Soumission au vote du Conseil : Qui est contre ?

Aucune main ne se leva, même pas celle d'Arizona qui avait regagné de sa superbe suite à ce retournement de situation en sa faveur.

_ Qui s'abstient ?

Aucune main ne se leva encore une fois.

_ La décision est adoptée à l'unanimité. Je vous remercie et cette fois nous pouvons lever la séance. Excellente proposition Callie, merci.

Arizona jubilait. Callie partit en peinant à contenir sa déception. Meredith s'approcha d'Arizona et lui fit un signe de tête positif. Elle la remercierait plus tard. Jackson laissa les autres vider la salle et resta seul avec la pédiatre.

_ C'est une première victoire. Ça se fête ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

_ J'ai déjà assez fait la fête Jackson, tu ne crois pas ? Mais tout ça c'est grâce à vous. Je n'ai quasiment rien fait. C'est grâce à Meredith et toi. Vous avez compris que c'était uniquement personnel.

_ Tout le monde l'a compris. Je dis bien tout le monde. Et toi, Arizona Robbins, dit-il en pointant son index sur le cœur de son amie, tu t'es battue.

_ Je l'ai surtout définitivement perdue… Qui est-elle ? Elle n'a plus rien à voir avec la personne de qui je suis tombée amoureuse. Et pourtant je l'aime encore.

_ Elle a mal, comme toi. Mais toi ce soir tu as gagné un moyen légal d'aller voir ta fille. Tu as gagné le premier round. Hummmm Arizona ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? Si je rentre chez moi j'en ai pour une heure de trajet. Tu habites à côté...

_ Ce soir et d'autres si tu veux. Je cherche un coloc'.

_ Un coloc ? Pourquoi ?

_ Je suis fauchée Jackson. J'espère que tu aimes Johann Sebastian Bach…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Callie parcourut un véritable chemin de croix pour récupérer Sofia. Et lorsqu'elle arriva, cette dernière réclama Arizona. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait préparé son coup avec l'aide de son avocat et s'était faite avoir avec tant de facilité qu'elle n'avait rien pu objecter. Elle n'arrêtait pas de repasser la scène dans sa tête, se sentait faible.

Cet état dura tout le trajet. Elle fit de son mieux pour être prudente mais elle se sentait toujours sonnée. Sofia fut rapidement au lit mais elle continuait à pleurer. Dans la salle de bains, devant sa glace, Callie réfléchissait. _« A quoi bon ? On dirait que l'univers entier me lie à elle. A quoi bon la fuir ? Et puis… elle me manque tellement… A chaque fois que je la vois j'y pense et je la déteste encore plus pour ça. »_ Elle se rua sur les toilettes et vomit à n'en plus finir. Et comme chaque soir, pour finir, elle fit sauter le bouton de sa précieuse bouteille en plastique et huma le parfum qui s'en dégageait. Une douce odeur de tiaré et de noix de coco. Le shampooing d'Arizona Robbins. On ne guérit pas de l'amour de sa vie, on essaie de lui survivre. Callie s'endormit à même le sol, le flacon serré contre sa poitrine, dans cet état d'ivresse où se mélangeaient la haine, l'amour, le manque, la frustration et la douleur.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_« La pire gueule de bois est celle que l'on attend pas. Parce qu'on n'a pas bu, parce qu'elle n'est qu'une métaphore douteuse, un coup derrière la tête, puissant et dévastateur. Parce qu'on se dit qu'on aurait dû boire et qu'on ne serait pas là, à avoir mal pour rien. Parce qu'on ne peut accuser personne à part soi-même. Parce que pour une fois, on est obligé d'accepter sa part de responsabilité et de regarder la réalité en face. »_


	4. La variable

Chapitre 4 : La variable d'ajustement

AN : Merci encore à ceux qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire ou de laisser une review.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_« Une entreprise. Ce mot revêt une pluralité de sens économiques, juridiques, sociaux, environnementaux, de connotations, positives, négatives, tranchées, tronquées, orientées, galvaudées… C'est un mot orienté qui peut servir pour tout et n'importe quoi, dire une chose et son contraire. Personnellement, avant, quand je parlais d'entreprise, je me détachais de toute explication politisée. Je préférais parler 'humain'. _

_Chaque définition que l'on recense s'accorde au moins sur un point : un projet. Je parlais davantage quant à moi de convergence de volontés dans un but commun. Il n'y a pas de définition communément admise pour ce terme. Des individus s'approchent, se regroupent, s'appréhendent, font des compromis et s'organisent de manière à atteindre un objectif. Un dessein commun, celui qui réunit. Ça c'est le discours d'un médecin qui n'a rien d'un administrateur. C'est le discours que nous avions tout, nous autres, les rescapés du crash, quand nous avons décidé de sauver le Seattle Grace. Nous voulions sauver le service rendu à la population, sauver une institution, sauver des emplois, et à terme, rendre notre hôpital innovant… comme pour rendre la pareille à la vie qui avait décidé de nous épargner. Nous étions bien candides… Nous nous en sommes aperçus quand nous avons monté le projet, et négocié. L'argent appelle l'argent, pas l'humain._

_La réalité économique d'une entreprise nous a vite rattrapés. Nous avons investi tout l'argent que nous venions de recevoir. Nous n'en avons pas gardé un cent. Millionnaires sans l'être… Puis le Conseil, s'est vu confronté à la nécessité d'afficher et de réaliser des objectifs à court, moyen, et long terme. Là, il devient évident qu'on ne peut se contenter de ce qu'on a si l'on veut faire mieux. Il faut prendre des décisions, des risques, définir des stratégies : investir pour l'avenir. Cela s'apprend, très vite même lorsqu'une fondation comme celle d'Avery-Harper est un actionnaire majoritaire. On découvre un nouveau monde, on apprend à maîtriser un nouveau vocabulaire. Le plus connu de ces mots est la variable économique. La variable est un facteur économique venant la plupart du temps de l'extérieur. La variable est un système, un évènement, un agent, auquel est confronté quotidiennement l'entreprise, et avec lequel elle doit composer._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Un mois après

Depuis un mois Arizona apprenait à partager son quotidien avec un homme. Cela lui avait demandé un grand effort d'imagination, beaucoup de concessions, et surtout d'organisation. Leur relation devait être construite sur un pied d'égalité. Il n'y avait pas de résident et pas de titulaire, pas d'administrateur en chef et pas de membre du Conseil d'Administration. C'était dur de laisser chaque jour le travail à la porte de l'appartement pour rejoindre une relation bancale... Aucun ne l'aurait avoué, même sous la torture, mais l'acclimatation était difficile. Elle avait presque explosé lorsque la mère de Jackson apprit leur arrangement et décida de meubler les lieux pour qu'ils aient assez de classe pour un Directeur d'hôpital. Le jeune chirurgien vit rouge et fit tout livrer chez sa mère. De fait Webber fut au courant. Il jura de n'en rien dire, même si Catherine manigança pendant une semaine pour faire cesser ce rapprochement. Jackson la menaça, s'opposa frontalement à elle pour protéger la réputation d'Arizona qu'elle commençait à amener sur le sujet.

Leur amitié était à ce prix, il était prêt à le payer. Pour l'instant, cette amitié leur était si précieuse à tous les deux que personne d'autre à l'hôpital ne savait qu'ils partageaient ce logement. Ils préféraient garder ça pour eux. Jackson en avait profité pour mettre un terme à sa relation avec Stephanie et profitait de ses discussions, le soir, avec Arizona, pour réfléchir à son avenir et à April.

Le soir était l'un de leurs moments préférés. Ils se laissaient tomber dans le vieux Chesterfield qui avait accueillit leur premier sommeil de beuverie. Son cuir était élimé, décoloré par le soleil, mais il avait ce moelleux incomparable pour pousser à la confidence. La règle était que chacun choisissait le thème de conversation de l'autre pour la soirée. La première fois, Jackson avait demandé à ce qu'Arizona lui parle de sa situation financière qu'elle lui avait annoncé catastrophique. Arizona quant à elle voulait savoir pourquoi Kepner avait l'air si triste alors qu'elle devait se marier à son ambulancier, se doutant que Jackson avait certainement joué un rôle là-dedans.

Ils étaient allongés, chacun posant sa tête sur un accoudoir du canapé, positionnant son corps confortablement contre celui de l'autre. Ils étaient bien dans cette ambiance cosy sublimée par un grand feu de cheminée. Arizona prit la parole en premier.

_ Les quinze millions, je n'en ai pas vu la couleur puisque nous les avons immédiatement réinvestis.

_ Mais tu n'étais quand même pas sans rien avant.

_ C'est compliqué. Nous avons dû payer beaucoup pour les soins et le suivi médical de Callie après notre accident de voiture. Et comme j'ai été reconnue responsable par l'assurance… Les médecins ne sont pas toujours les mieux lotis en matière d'assurance médicale. Nous avons eu du mal à redresser la barre même si Mark nous avait aidées à l'époque.

_ Tu n'avais pas d'économies de côté ?

_ Après le crash, Callie a reçu l'appartement de Mark à gérer en héritage. Il y a eu bien sur des frais relatifs à la succession et elle a tardé à le mettre en vente. Nous n'avons jamais pu ouvrir de compte-joint avec Callie puisque notre mariage n'était pas reconnu juridiquement. Nous avons donc décidé de revoir les dépenses de note ménage en fonction de notre nouvelle situation. Pour soulager Callie j'avais décidé de prendre à ma charge le loyer de l'appartement à moi seule. Notre grand, bel et vaste appartement dans un coin branché de Seattle engloutissait à lui seul il la moitié de mon salaire. Les dépenses courantes et les deux mauvais crédits que j'avais déjà sur le dos ont fait le reste. Mon compte se retrouvait à sec chaque mois.

_ Et Callie, elle payait quoi ?

_ Tout ce qui était relatif à Sofia, sa part des impôts, un part des dépenses courantes aussi. Cette répartition nous allait bien, on était heureuses comme ça.

_ Il n'y avait aucune sécurité pour toi avec cet arrangement.

_ Il n'y avait aucune raison que les choses tournent mal Jackson. C'est moi qui ai tout foutu en l'air.

_ Chhhh, ne dis pas ça.

_ C'est la vérité, et tu le sais. Depuis, Callie a vendu l'appartement de Mark, elle a gardé la voiture puisque je n'ai pas reconduit depuis l'accident… Ses parents l'aident pour Sofia. Bref, elle se débrouille plutôt bien. Quant à moi, je survis pour l'instant. Nous ne percevons aucune indemnité supplémentaire en tant qu'administrateur et il faudra attendre l'année prochaine pour voir si nous percevrons des dividendes sur résultats…

_ Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir pris cet appart' aussi cher ?

_ Parce que j'avais besoin d'un appartement près de l'hôpital pour que je n'ai quasiment aucun trajet à faire. Parce qu'il me fallait un ascenseur, et au moins deux chambres… J'imaginais que Sofia viendrait de temps en temps chez moi… et puis je me suis dit que je trouverais bien un colocataire, d'où la troisième chambre. En fait, je ne pensais pas rester autant de temps ici.

_ Mais avec ce qui s'est passé, tu n'as même pas cherché un coloc'. Même là t'as foiré Robbins ! dit-il malicieusement. Heureusement que Jackson est arrivé !

_ Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu te sois dirigé vers la chirurgie plastique. Tu as tout à fait l'ego pour ça. Souffla-t-elle en souriant.

_ Mark Sloan était mon maître…

_ Et un maître de l'ego ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant de bon cœur. Avec Mark Sloan tu as aussi le côté bourreau des cœurs en commun… Beau gosse !

Jackson se redressa et pivota pour venir prendra la pédiatre dans ses bras. Couché contre elle il commença à lui raconter ce qui s'était passé avec April depuis l'année dernière.

_ Mais vous avez été ensemble si longtemps ?

_ Oui… En fait tout a commencé entre nous pendant qu'on passait les examens. Et tout s'est arrêté quand elle a cru qu'elle était enceinte…

Il lui raconta l'étrange relation qu'entretenait cette dernière avec Dieu, l'importance des messages qu'elle croyait recevoir de lui, ce côté bizarre qui la rendait si spéciale. Jackson en était encore amoureux, mais il souffrait de la manière dont les choses s'étaient terminées entre eux. Stephanie n'avait été qu'un divertissement sexuel, pas plus.

_ Après l'explosion du bus, April a débarqué dans ma chambre.

_ Et ?

_ Elle a dit que c'était moi qu'elle voulait. Je lui ai dit qu'elle allait se marier.

_ Et ?

_ Elle m'a dit « sauf si tu me donnes une raison de tout arrêter ».

_ Et ?

_ Stephany est arrivée.

_ Et depuis ?

_ Et depuis, rien. Je ne lui ai pas vraiment parlé depuis. Elle va se marier un point c'est tout.

Arizona se tourna pour lui faire face et cacha son visage dans son cou.

_ On est deux paumés Jackson… finit-elle de dire avant de s'endormir dans ses bras.

_ Mais on s'en sortira. lui répondit-il.

Les jours qui suivirent, Jackson se trouva face à un dilemme. Il voulait à tout prix aider Arizona. Il voulait l'aider sous différentes formes, sur les plans physique et pécuniaire notamment. En cela, sa position de leader et la manière dont il l'avait investie était un véritable frein. Il se voulait juste et équitable. Il ne pouvait décemment pas favoriser un employé de l'hôpital plus qu'un autre. Cette barrière qu'il s'était lui-même imposée lui paraissait aussi digne qu'insupportable. Alors il se contenta de veiller sur elle. Il l'observa. Il remarqua qu'elle avait changé la sonnerie de son réveil pour mettre _Rhapsody in blue_ de Gershwin. Depuis qu'elle était officiellement autorisée à aller et venir selon son gré à la garderie de jour, sa bonne humeur légendaire revenait et s'insinuait chaque jour un peu plus dans sa personnalité. Elle était moins sombre, toujours aussi fluctuante mais moins triste : tout aussi imprévisible. Sa fille lui rendait un amour puissant, faisant battre son cœur en instrument soliste d'un thème repris inexorablement mais joué tantôt piano, tantôt crescendo, allegro, appasionato, meno vivo, où la fantaisie trouvait de plus en plus de place pour s'exprimer, et que le contexte quotidien accompagnait et arrangeait en différentes orchestrations. Arizona commençait à retrouver un équilibre et ne s'en rendait pas compte.

La fondation Avery pressa le Conseil d'améliorer le rendement de l'Hôpital Grey-Sloan Memorial. Un reproche formel était donc adressé en sous-entendu au jeune chirurgien. Le tout avait été formulé de manière très délicate par mail. On reprochait de manière trop explicite au Conseil d'avoir beaucoup investi en matière technologique sans que l'équipe médical ne s'étoffe de quelques chirurgiens de renoms censés faire venir les patients. Jackson avait transmis le mail à l'ensemble des administrateurs. Une semaine plus tard, après avoir fait une étude sur la masse salariale disponible pour accueillir de nouveaux membres dans l'équipe, et aussi étudié quelles personnes avaient de rendement trop bas pour être conservées, le Conseil se réunit pour adopter une sorte de plan social déguisé. La médecine n'échappe pas aux règles du marché…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Deux fois par semaine Arizona allait voir le docteur Durant. Pendant les deux premières séances, elle ne représenta qu'une voix pour Arizona. Elle laissa parler la pédiatre si elle en avait envie, de ce dont elle avait envie, se contentant de courtes réponses pour orienter le discours de sa patiente. Arizona s'en trouva déstabilisée. Elle ne savait pas de quoi parler, entama plusieurs sujets sans vraiment les relier. Elle n'osa pas directement parler de l'avion et commença par son histoire avec Callie, sans véritablement savoir si c'était ce que le docteur Durant attendait.

Dès la troisième séance, la thérapeute se transforma. Dès qu'Arizona s'installa sur son sofa, elle prit la parole, initiant une nouvelle phase de la thérapie, plus agressive.

_ Pourquoi venez-vous ici Arizona ?

_ Pour…

Elle réfléchit.

_ Pour vous parler.

_ Me parler Arizona ?

A nouveau elle prit le temps avant de répondre.

_ Du fait que j'ai trompé ma femme.

_ Vous venez donc d'admettre que votre principal problème aujourd'hui est donc votre séparation avec votre femme.

_ Sans doute.

_ Et le crash ?

_ Le crash aujourd'hui est secondaire.

_ Pensez-vous que sans lui vous auriez trompé votre femme ?

_ Non. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

_ Est-ce que le crash a participé à votre acte ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ! hurla-t-elle comme un oiseau pris au piège.

_ Comment Callie est-elle reliée au crash ?

_ Elle n'est pas reliée au crash ! Elle ne l'a jamais été ! Elle ne l'a pas vécu !

_ Je sais ce que vous lui avez dit. Et vous semblez reprocher à votre femme le fait de ne pas avoir été présente. Dites-moi vraiment ce que vous en pensez vraiment. Dites-moi votre vérité.

Arizona était bousculée, prise au piège des question de la psychologue. Elle se sentait forcée, poussée dans les derniers retranchements de sa défense, mais surtout, confrontée au discours qu'elle tenait depuis tant de temps. Elle était en colère. Prise d'un de ces excès habituels, elle se leva du sofa et fit le tour de la pièce sans un coup d'œil le docteur Durant, et se mit à regarder par la fenêtre. Elle regardait la réalité en face : elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas mentir à cette femme. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait à personne jusqu'à présent concernant sa vie, elle n'était pas ce genre de personne. Mais il était toujours plus facile de mentir à un inconnu. Là, elle ne pouvait pas. Il s'était peu à peu créé une connivence avec cette femme, c'était une alliée pour avancer. Si elle lui mentait elle se mentait à elle-même. Après une longue inspiration elle se décida à parler.

_ Callie est une victime, une victime collatérale.

_ Expliquez.

_ J'aurais pu reprendre le dessus, j'aurais pu redevenir moi… mais si j'avais été complète. L'amputation me raccroche définitivement au crash, elle me force à vivre sans arrêt avec. Et la décision c'est elle qui l'a prise. C'est comme si c'était elle qui m'avait renvoyée là-bas et qu'elle m'avait demandé d'avancer après. Elle faisait tout. Elle était pressée d'avancer, de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle avait réparé la main de Derek. Elle gère l'héritage de Sofia… Et cette obstination qu'elle avait à nous forcer à fêter la décision de justice… C'était horrible. Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Aller au restaurant ! Mais pourquoi faire ? cria-t-elle devant la fenêtre. Pour m'enterrer ?

Elle s'arrêta, interdite. La rage ne l'avait pas quittée et l'effrayait toujours autant.

_ C'est horrible. Je suis horrible, souffla-t-elle. En fait… c'est comme si je la rendais responsable… de tout… Et elle ne méritait pas ça.

_ Sans elle, vous seriez morte.

_ Elle m'a sauvé la vie. Mais je ne sais pas si ça en valait la peine. Morte au moins, personne n'aurait cherché à faire revenir l'ancienne Arizona. Elle serait morte et enterrée et tout le monde en aurait gardé un bon souvenir.

_ Si vous aviez gardé votre jambe, est-ce que vous l'auriez trompée ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Plus j'y pense, plus j'y pense, moins je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'ai fait ça pour la punir… D'un autre côté, Lauren est arrivée et m'a regardée comme je suis. Elle ne me connaissait pas avant. C'était grisant de se faire poursuivre avec insistance, de savoir que je pouvais encore plaire malgré tout.

_ Est-ce que vous ne l'auriez pas simplement trompée pour lui dire que l'ancienne Arizona était effectivement restée dans les bois ? Réfléchissez à cela pour la prochaine fois.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La réunion débuta dans l'indifférence absolue. Epuisés par leur journée de travail, les membres du Conseil n'avaient qu'une idée en tête, profondément unanime : rentrer chez eux gagner un repos salvateur. Aucun d'entre eux n'était insensible au sort réservé aux deux personnes qui allaient être débarquées.

_ La fondation a donc accepté notre idée de recrutement immédiat de deux nouveaux Résidents : un Chef du service de chirurgie esthétique et un Résident en Medecine Génerale. Déclara Jackson sans préambule.

_ C'est une excellente nouvelle, continua Derek. Nous n'avons plus qu'à ouvrir les procédures de recrutement.

_ Ce n'est malheureusement pas aussi simple. La Fondation souhaite personnellement soumettre quatre noms, deux pour chaque poste. Nous devrons choisir entre ces deux propositions.

_ Quoi ? s'exclama Callie. Et qu'en est-il du beau discours « nous resterons en retrait, vous dirigerez ? » répliqua Callie.

_ Pour moi, le simple fait qu'ils fassent une présélection ne peut être que bénéfique. Au moins nous perdrons moins de temps en futilités administratives.

_ Mais Christina, si nous cédons comme ça notre autorité au bout de quelques mois, qu'en sera-t-il dans un an ? la sermona Meredith.

_ Jackson, est-ce que légalement ils ont le droit de faire ça ? demanda Arizona.

_ Malheureusement oui, j'ai vérifié dans les statuts.

_ La question ne se pose pas alors. Quand est-ce que nous aurons les noms Avery ? voulut savoir Christina qui s'impatientait.

_ Demain.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Le lendemain

Dans les vestiaires, Arizona se changeait pour débuter sa garde. Sur le chemin elle s'était arrêtée pour acheter des doghnuts, chez Dunkin Donuts pour être plus précis. Dans la vitrine étaient exposés les préférés de Callie : ceux avec un glaçage rose, aromatisé à la framboise, tout comme la confiture qui le fourrait. Elle n'avait pas résisté. Juste avant de passer sa blouse blanche elle avait déposé une poche avec un de ces beignets dans le casier de Callie… Juste comme ça, pour le plaisir. Se faire plaisir ou lui faire plaisir ?

Les deux chirurgiennes se retrouvèrent autour du jeune Cedric Woods. C'est le jour où Callie devait lui enlever le plâtre de sa jambe gauche. Kepner les rejoignit bientôt de sorte à ce que les trois chirurgiennes qui l'avaient opéré puissent voir le chemin de guérison parcouru depuis un mois par le jeune garçon. Ses parents se tenaient juste à côté de lui, sa mère lui tenait la main.

La fièvre qui l'avait habité un mois plus tôt était partie, mais elle avait mis du temps. Les antibiotiques avaient mis du temps à disparaître. Le problème était considéré comme réglé.

_ Alors champion, prêt pour le grand jour ? demanda Callie en souriant.

_ Il me tarde ! Dans combien je marcherai ?

_ Il va te falloir beaucoup de patience mon grand. Tes os viennent à peine de se remettre. Ils sont solides, mais ce n'est pas le peu de kiné que tu as fait depuis un mois qui aura entretenu ta masse musculaire Ce sera long et dur.

Arizona regarda faire Callie. Elle avait énormément progressé dans sa communication avec les enfants. La maternité y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Lorsque la scie fit son ouvrage, la famille Woods était aux anges. Bientôt ils pourraient rentrer, bientôt ils reprendraient une vie de famille normale. Arizona les enviaient. Cette simplicité et cette banalité lui manquaient. La vie de famille lui manquait. Callie lui manquait. Sofia lui manquait toujours même si elle la voyait.

_ Arizona.

La voix de Callie la tira de ses songes.

_ Arizona viens voir, Kepner, toi aussi.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe docteur ? demanda la mère de Cedric inquiète.

_ Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas vous dire.

La peau du talon de Cedric était noirâtre. La surface couverte n'était pas grande, pas plus de deux centimètres carrés. Son pied était froid. Il n'y avait pas mille diagnostics possibles.

_ Cedric est-ce que tu sens quelque chose quand je fais ça ?

Arizona passa la pointe d'un crayon sous son pied qui ne bougea pas. Sa mère voulut relativiser, en disant qu'on venait juste d'enlever le plâtre, que c'était sans doute normal qu'il n'ait pas toutes ses sensations. Le garçon lui fit signe que non de la tête. Ses yeux s'embuaient. Il sentait seulement que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

_ Il y a une plaie. Kepner, je ne me souviens pas avoir vu de plaie quand j'ai posé le plâtre. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

_ Non, désolée, je m'occupais de l'autre fracture.

_ Ok. Cedric, je pense que tu as développé une forme de gangrène, ça signifie que les tissus autour de ta plaie sont en train de mourir. On va te mettre directement sous antibiotiques dès qu'on aura réalisé quelques analyses de ton sang pour savoir lequel sera le plus adapté. Ils aideront à ralentir l'infection. Ensuite, nous retirerons les tissus nécrosés.

Les parents retenaient leur souffle. Le mot de gangrène évoque des images alarmantes et des suites souvent douloureuses. Pendant que Callie procédait à la prise de sang nécessaire, le jeune Cedric s'était mis à pleurer. Arizona se rapprocha de la famille et leur parla comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

_ Je sais que vous avez peur. C'est tout à fait normal. Toi aussi Cedric, tu as le droit d'avoir peur. Mais c'est une bonne chose que nous nous soyons aperçu de la chose si tôt. Le temps est très important dans ce genre d'infection. C'est un allié précieux. Je ne vous cache pas que cela peut être grave. Mais nous avons de bonnes chances circonscrire la gangrène rapidement si c'en est une. Les résultats du labo reviendront dans une heure environ.

_ Vous serez là docteur Robbins ? demanda le petit garçon.

_ Non mon grand. C'est le docteur Torrez qui sera là.

Lorsque les médecins quittèrent la chambre de Cedric, Callie posa une main sur le bras d'Arizona.

_ Je sais que c'est toi pour le beignet…

_ Je suis passée devant et j'en ai eu envie. C'était juste comme ça… se pressa de répondre la blonde qui attendait déjà une verte remontrance.

_ C'est… gentil. Merci.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La salle du Conseil était silencieuse. Les administrateurs attendaient qu'Avery annonce les quatre noms attendus. La plupart était soulagée de ne pas avoir à ouvrir une procédure classique de recrutement et c'était rendue à l'évidence énoncée par Yang : ils seraient ainsi déchargés d'une corvée de deux semaines au moins de travail administratif et pourraient se concentrer sur leur vrai métier, celui pour lequel ils avaient étudié.

Le visage de Jackson affichait pourtant une expression inhabituelle qui inquiéta Arizona. C'était elle qui le connaissait le mieux à présent. Et elle sentait qu'il était embarrassé.

_ J'ai reçu le mail de la fondation.

_ Alors, quels sont les noms ronflants choisis par ta mère ? demanda Yang impatiente.

_ Ruby Zeligman et Jeremiah Smith pour la Médecine Générale.

_ Zeligman ! s'exclama Meredith. Ce type est très reconnu. L'hôpital pourra payer son salaire sans faire de lui un Chef de Service ?

_ La Fondation est prête à faire l'effort. Répondit le jeune adminsitrateur.

_ Et pour la Chirurgie Esthétique ? l'interrogea Derek.

_ La fondation souhaite renommer le service Chirurgie de Reconstruction. Les deux noms proposés sont Zacharias Taliure et… Lauren Boswell…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_« La variable est un piège. Tout comme la notion d'entreprise il n'existe pas de définition faisant autorité en matière de variable économique. Il n'en existe pas une mais une diversité remise en cause selon le théoricien. Chaque variable a son dessein et modifie la géométrie de l'économie regardée, influe sur les objectifs et décisions à prendre. _

_Alors il faut donner une valeur ajoutée au produit de notre économie pour le rendre attirant et plus compétitif._

_Toute entreprise a besoin de valeur ajoutée. Elle peut être technologique ou humaine. Quand elle est apportée par une personne et non par une innovation technique, il faut s'assurer que son intégration ait des retombées positives supérieures aux effets secondaires éventuels. En général ceux-ci sont connus, évalués, mesurés, attendus. Normalement. Quand bien même on connaît ces effets on les accepte. Parce qu'on n'a pas le choix si on veut atteindre ses objectifs, parce qu'on en minorité sur un vote, parce que c'est l'entreprise qui décide. Alors on fait le dos rond. On attend. On attend que ça passe. En espérant, toujours et encore, que les dommages collatéraux en résultant ne soient pas pires que ce que l'on pensait. _

_C'est à ce moment là qu'on retombe de manière inattendue sur la variable, parce que l'économie est sans pitié. Les effets secondaires inhérents à la valeur ajoutée sont pudiquement appelés 'la variable d'ajustement' parce que malgré tous les calculs qu'on peut effectuer, il y a toujours une part inconnue quant à ses effets._


	5. Liberté

Chapitre 4 : Liberté

AN : Thanks everybody ! Merci pour votre patience et vos gentils encouragements.

Merci à Bob qui se reconnaîtra…

Pour information, je me suis aperçue qu'en VO, Sofia appelait Arizona Mama. Je n'avais pas remarqué, honte à moi, c'est réparé. Ce chapitre est un chapite charnière, c'est pour ça qu'il est plus long que les autres. C'est quasiment du 2 en 1, comme le shampooing.

J'ai décidé de reprendre de la saison 10 le fait que Callie a dit à de parfaits inconnus que sa femme était morte. Ce sera le seul emprunt pour l'instant.

Les vers cités en gras sont extraits du poème _Million man march_ de l'immense Maya Angelou.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_«_**'The night has been long,  
The wound has been deep,  
The pit has been dark,  
And the walls have been steep'**

_La liberté est un vaste sujet. Maya Angelou a trempé sa plume dans la sueur acide du passé d'une population opprimée pour la célébrer. Des hommes de tous horizons sont morts pour l'obtenir. D'autres se battent pour la défendre. On écrit son nom. On la chérit. On la chante. On la jalouse. On la fête. On en a plein la bouche à la moindre occasion. Prière universelle dans un rêve de paix inaccessible._

_Socle d'une nation ou liberté individuelle, elle fait partie de nos vies, de l'éducation qu'on nous donne. Un idéal à atteindre. Elle représente le champ de tout ce qui est possible, tout ce que l'on peut atteindre. La liberté guidant le peuple, la liberté en statue, la liberté de penser, la liberté d'être, liberté d'aller et venir, liberté de culte… La liberté est partout, essence de tout, source de tous les excès et de toutes les justifications_

_Je suis libre. Affirmation d'un état. Je dis que moi, individu, je suis libre. Il est libre. Elle est libre. Encore des constats, des affirmations. Liberté de ton. Liberté d'esprit. Liberté de rêver… Qui n'a jamais rêvé être un oiseau et de s'élever dans les airs pour échapper à la pesanteur de notre condition humaine. Multiplier les battements d'ailes pour s'éloigner encore un peu plus, sans fil à la patte. _

_Elle est tout, et rien en définitive. Qu'est-ce que la liberté ? Qu'est-ce que pour moi, individu, elle signifie ? Comment puis-je l'obtenir ? » _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Elle avait tout en tête. Cent fois elle avait répété ses arguments avec Jackson. Les choses avaient changé. Callie et Arizona pouvaient à présent partager la même pièce sans provoquer de cataclysme. Et Arizona comptait bien profiter de cette nouvelle dynamique pour aborder le sujet Sofia avec Callie avant que le cas Boswell ne revienne sur la table. Lauren avait été choisie par le Conseil en toute logique et devait revenir à l'Hôpital aujourd'hui même. Arizona s'était abstenue dans le vote. Callie aussi… Ce détail avait son importance. En toute honnêteté et en tant que véritables administrateurs, les autres avaient unanimement reconnu le dossier exemplaire que présentait la chirurgienne et l'atout qu'elle représenterait pour l'hôpital à terme. Et Callie n'avait pas voté contre… Quelque chose était en train d'évoluer entre elles. C'était sans doute le meilleur moment pour relancer le débat autour de ses droits concernant Sofia.

Arizona passait le plus souvent de temps possible à la garderie. La moindre pause était une occasion. La moindre occasion était un moyen de préserver les liens qu'elle avait avec sa fille. Cet amour était sa dignité, la seule chose qui lui restait de son ancienne vie, un sourire sur le visage. Il était temps que Sofia revienne officiellement dans sa vie.

Ce matin elle devait aller voir Cedric Woods avec Callie et un interne. Ce serait sans doute le bon moment. Elle entra à l'hôtpital radieuse, sans doute pour la première fois depuis des mois. C'était le matin d'une bataille, et elle voulait la gagner. Elle regarda les autres autour d'elle. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations, le nez dans une tablette, un café à la main, en discussion avec un collègue. Les bruits de pas marquaient une activité normale pour un mercredi matin, pas de frénésie due à un trauma multiple. Quelques éclats de rire accompagnaient sa progression, quelques bonjours également. Un souffle de vie traversait le hall. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage pendant qu'elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

_ Hey 'Zona !

_ Jackson ? Tu n'es pas au bloc ?

_ Pas encore, dans une heure. Alors, prête ?

_ Oui. Je vais me changer, Jackson, dit-elle en insistant sur son prénom.

_ Je t'accompagne.

_ Jackson…

_ Quoi, c'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas déjà vu à moitié nue !

Arizona roula des yeux et lui fit signe de la suivre.

_ Oui, je sais, et s'il y a quelqu'un de je sors. Quand même…

Les deux arrivèrent dans les vestiaires en riant. Arizona posa ses affaires et ouvrit son casier pendant que Jackson commença à la questionner.

_ Tu sais, j'ai pensé : c'est bientôt ton anniversaire.

_ Oui, et ?

_ J'ai pensé qu'on pouvait se faire un week-end sympa loin de Seattle.

_ Jackson, je ne suis pas sortie de mes difficultés financières !

_ Qui t'a parlé de payer ? On pourrait aller au Canada… ou descendre en Californie !

_ Jackson… J'ai besoin d'avoir un peu d'argent si je compte reprendre ma fille. Même si on n'en est plus aux avocats, élever un enfant coûte.

_ Arizona, j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'as pas tout dit concernant tes difficultés.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui sur un banc, et elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il y avait tellement de choses qui passaient dans ce vert… Elle ne pouvait mettre de côté cette sincérité qui pointait en premier, et cette volonté de l'aider, toujours et encore.

_ Je t'ai parlé de deux mauvais crédits. L'un d'entre eux est en fait mon prêt étudiant. J'ai eu des difficultés à financer mes études. Je dois encore rembourser environ 50 000 dollars sur ce prêt.

_ Tant que ça ? Mais comment c'est possible ? Tu ne sors plus de l'université quand même.

_ Mes parents m'ont toujours encouragée dans mes études. Ils savaient que j'étais brillante. Mais ils m'ont toujours laissée me débrouiller. Je n'ai jamais eu de bourse. Alors, un jour, malgré mes petits boulots, je n'ai pas pu continuer. J'ai souscrit un emprunt étudiant. C'était une catastrophe. La finance, ce n'est pas mon truc. Je me suis faite avoir.

_ Je comprends mieux… Peut-être que je peux…

Elle colla un index furieux sur sa bouche.

_ Je t'interdis Jackson !

Il la repoussa d'une main ferme.

_ Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire. Pour le week-end, je m'occupe d'organiser ça. J'ai des potes au Canada. Ça ne me coûtera rien si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Et on ira en voiture. Je ne te laisse pas le choix. Pour ce qui est de ton cadeau d'anniversaire, je l'ai déjà _acheté_ de toute façon, finit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il avait prononcé ce mot d'une drôle de façon. Qu'entendait-il par là ?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cédric Woods avait subi une petite intervention chirurgicale consistant à enlever la peau nécrosée autour de la plaie qui avait provoqué l'infection. C'était une intervention légère que Callie avait parfaitement maîtrisée. C'est pour vérifier la suture et les constantes du jeune garçon que les deux chirurgiennes s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Arizona rejoignit le service d'orthopédie rapidement. Callie était déjà là. Leah Murphy l'accompagnait et relevait les constantes du garçonnet. Callie parlait aux parents de Cédric, plutôt au père en fait. La mère était prostrée dans un coin de la chambre. Face à Callie, son mari agitait beaucoup ses bras. Son regard était dur. Pour lui, la jeune interne n'existait même pas. Il était en colère. Quand Arizona s'approcha et qu'il l'aperçut, son attitude se radoucit.

_ Bonjour M. et Mme. Woods, dit-elle. Bonjour Callie, docteur Murphy, continua-t-elle en appuyant sur la qualification de docteur concernant Murphy. Puis elle se tourna vers Cédric. Alors Cédric, comment te sens-tu ?

Elle laissa volontairement les adultes de côté pour se concentrer sur Cédric. Souvent la parole des enfants pouvait faire des miracles.

_ Bonjour Docteur Robbins. Ça va un peu mieux.

_ Je suis contente de l'entendre.

_ Je peux regarder ton talon ?

_ Vous êtes là pour ça, non ? demanda-t-il plein de malice.

_ Oui, je veux admirer le travail du Docteur Torres, glissa-t-elle avant de poursuivre plus bas comme pour lui faire une confidence. Tu sais, le docteur Torres est un chirurgien très spécial, très doué, extrêmement doué. Elle est devenue chef de service très jeune. C'est très rare quand ça arrive. Elle a réparé de grands sportifs comme des petits plombiers, des grands comme des petits enfants. Et elle a fait de l'excellent travail sur toi Cedric.

Son regard ne quittait pas la suture.

_ C'est quelqu'un de très brillant. Mais elle déteste qu'on le lui dise… glissa-t-elle plus bas en levant les yeux vers Cedric. Elle décocha un clin d'œil qui le fit sourire et continua : Tu sais ce qui se passe quand on lui fait un compliment ?

_ Nooon… répliqua le garçon tout aussi bas.

_ Elle rougit et se met à sourire. Et là…

_ Et là ?

_ Et là… elle devient la plus jolie chirurgienne de l'hôpital et plus rien ne lui résiste.

_ Non ça c'est pas vrai. C'est vous la plus jolie chirurgienne de l'hôpital !

_ Tu dis ça parce que tu ne l'a pas vue sourire et rougir en même temps.

_ Peut-être… répondit-il d'un air concerné.

Autour d'eux, les trois adultes présents avaient tous retrouvé le calme. Mme. Woods avait même retrouvé un semblant de sourire.

_ En attendant, l'infection est toujours présente si j'en crois les dernières analyses. Docteur Torres ?

_ Oui. Les antibiotiques la ralentissent mais ils ne l'ont pas encore arrêtée. Pour l'instant je préconise de conserver le même dosage. Nous n'avons commencé le traitement qu'hier. Il faut attendre.

Les parents semblaient apaisés, et dans le regard de Callie brillait un éclat de fierté. Elle sortit après avoir salué les parents et pressa le pas pour rejoindre Arizona pendant que Murphy termina son relevé de notes.

_ Arizona, attends-moi !

_ Je vais à la garderie voir Sofia. Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Callie se laissa entraîner à la suite d'Arizona. Sur le chemin de la garderie elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Callie n'évoque directement le cas de Cedric Woods. Le ton était apaisé, loin des insanités qu'elles avaient pu se jeter à la figure ces derniers temps.

_ J'ai du mal à communiquer avec le père de Cedric.

_ J'avais remarqué. Et sa mère est inexistante. La clé est de se concentrer sur l'enfant dans ces cas là. Si les parents sentent que leur enfant a confiance en toi, ils le suivront.

_ C'est pour ça que tu as parlé de moi comme ça ?

_ Pour mettre en avant tes qualités devant les parents et faire en sorte que Cedric leur donne confiance par rapport à toi. C'est toi le médecin en charge de ce dossier. Kepner, et moi ne sommes que des pièces ajoutées. Murphy à plus forte raison.

Callie marqua une pause dans la conversation. La réalité rattrape parfois brusquement ceux qui refusent de la regarder en face.

_ Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te dire et te faire ?

_ Je t'ai fait du mal et tu m'as fait du mal. Mais dans le cadre de nos activités, nous sommes des professionnelles. Je ne te mettrai jamais en porte-à-faux devant un patient ou un collègue. Ce n'est pas dans mon tempérament.

_ Malheureusement, ça a été dans le mien… Ecoute, je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'avais pu te dire à certaines occasions, spécialement autour de la garderie et lors du gala. Et de ce que j'avais essayé de faire.

_ Tu es la mère biologique de Sofia, je peux comprendre que tu essaies de protéger la chair de ta chair. Mais honnêtement, ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'ai pas portée que je me sens moins mère que toi.

_ Je sais.

_ Je ne me serais pas perdue dans toutes ces démarches sinon.

_ Je sais.

_ Callie, je ne veux pas qu'on se déchire autour de Sofia, elle ne mérite pas ça. Je ne veux pas aller jusqu'aux avocats.

_ Elle réclame après toi à la maison. Elle n'a pas arrêté depuis tout ce temps. Je suppose que c'est aussi ça que j'ai voulu te l'enlever. Pour qu'elle t'efface de sa mémoire.

_ Calliope, je sais que j'ai tout foiré. Que j'en ai l'entière responsabilité et que tout est fini entre nous. Mais je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à une pareille vengeance de ta part.

_ Arizona…

Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Elle n'arrivait pas à les prononcer. Arizona prit ce silence comme une préparation de mauvais coup. Elle se pressa de reprendre la parole.

_ Callie. Tu as le droit d'aller de l'avant, de reconstruire ta vie, de rencontrer quelqu'un, peut-être même de donner un père à Sofia, commença-t-elle en ressentant la douleur à chaque image provoquée par les mots qu'elle venait d'employer. Mais ne me sors pas de la vie de Sofia. Je t'en prie.

_ Tu devrais la prendre ce soir. Prends-la chez toi, nous établirons un planning plus tard…

Arizona n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jamais elle ne se serait attendue à un tel retournement de situation en sa faveur. Et ce n'était pas fini…

_ … et tu devrais aller voir le docteur Boswell tout à l'heure. Elle doit déjà être dans l'hôpital.

_ Calliope…

_ Stop Arizona. C'est déjà énorme ce que je viens de faire. Prends Sofia ce soir. Nous allons le lui annoncer ensemble. Mais pour l'instant, ça suffit.

'**The night has been long,  
The wound has been deep,  
The pit has been dark,  
And the walls have been steep'**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Prendre Sofia ce soir. La ramener à la maison. Reconstruire une relation mère/fille avec elle. La regarder jouer dans le salon, lui préparer à manger, lui donner le bain, aller la coucher… Aller la coucher…

_ Oh mon dieu !

Pour la coucher encore faudrait-il avoir un lit et une chambre pour enfant. Pour l'instant elle n'avait que les murs de la chambre. Comment allait dormir Sofia ? Qu'allait-elle penser si sa mère n'était pas capable de lui donner une vraie chambre ?

_ Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu…

Elle sortit son portable pour trouver secours. Mais quand son écran s'alluma, elle se souvint que son interlocuteur privilégié était au bloc. Qu'allait-elle faire sans Jackson ? Comment allait-elle s'en sortir seule ? Les vertiges firent leur réapparition. Les battements de son cœur se firent erratiques. Elle ne pouvait plus faire confiance à sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer d'éviter de voir le monde tourner et se moquer d'elle. Elle s'appuya contre le mur, haletante. La flamme de l'insécurité vacillait toujours en elle, impossible de la faire éteindre. Une menace la terrorisait, irrationnelle et absurde. Elle essaya de focaliser ses pensées comme le lui avait conseillé le docteur Durant. Dans le chaos de son esprit la voix de Jackson s'imposa. _« Respire lentement par le nez, expire lentement par la bouche. Respire lentement par le nez, expire lentement par la bouche. Respire lentement par le nez, expire lentement par la bouche… »_ La crise commença à se juguler sans que les médicaments ne deviennent nécessaires. Le rythme de sa respiration revint à l'ordinaire.

Arizona était en état de choc. Elle n'avait pas eu de crise d'angoisse depuis presque un mois. Combien de temps avait-elle duré ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée.

_ Arizona, ça va ?

_« Cette voix… Non ! Pas maintenant… »_

_ Lauren… Oui, je vais bien.

_ Tu es pâle…

_ Un petit coup de fatigue.

_ Tu es sûre ? Tu ne veux pas que je te prenne la tension ?

_ Non Lauren.

_ OK. Relax Arizona.

_ Ce n'est pas le moment Lauren.

_ Arizona, tu ressembles à un animal traqué, tu viens quasiment de faire un malaise. Je suis médecin, j'ai des yeux pour voir. Parle-moi.

_ D'accord mais pas ici.

_ Où et quand ?

Les deux chirurgiennes se donnèrent rendez-vous deux heures plus tard dans un petit bar à l'écart de l'hôpital. Arizona n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant la reprise de sa garde. Alors elles avaient convenu que ce serait suffisant pour tout se dire. Arizona rapporta son vécu des derniers mois de manière concise et précise, sans verser dans l'auto-apitoiement. Elle raconta les étapes qu'elle avait traversées, le rôle important qu'avait joué Jackson ces dernières semaines, les épreuves qui lui en avait coûté avec Callie, la manière dont elle avait raconté qu'elle était morte et dont elle l'avait privée de Sofia jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Et elle finit par la peur qu'avait provoqué le choix de Lauren comme nouveau chirurgien de l'hôpital… C'est à ce moment là qu'un virage de plus s'effectua pour Arizona.

_ Tu avais peur que je vienne m'installer à Seattle ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ J'avais peur de la réaction de Callie alors que nous commençons à peine à pouvoir discuter. J'avais peur de tes intentions…

_ Je n'ai aucune intention Arizona. Ce qui s'est passé s'est passé. Je ne t'ai pas forcée, tu ne m'as pas forcée. Et il y a eu des conséquences. Mais tout ça c'est derrière pour moi.

_ Tu veux dire que tu ne cherches rien par rapport à… s'interrompit-elle en laissant ses mains parler pour elle.

_ Non. J'ai attendu, c'est vrai. Je me disais que peut-être tu me ferais signe… Mais rien n'est venu alors… dit-elle en écartant les bras. C'est tout, rien de plus. Je t'assure. Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Au contraire. Je sais que tu vas te méfier, que tu refuseras tout ce que je pourrais te proposer, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… je serai là.

_ Je n'ai besoin de rien Lauren. Mais j'apprécie ton offre.

Elles restèrent un moment à se regarder en souriant. Puis Lauren regarda sa montre et laissa Arizona récupérer sa vie. A présent elle était sûre d'elle. C'était le regard de Lauren qui l'avait vaincue. Un regard qui avait envie d'elle comme si elle était toujours la même. Un regard neutre, dénué de pitié, d'insistance ou de jugement. Un regard qui l'avait rendue belle autrefois et qui lui rendait de l'humanité aujourd'hui.

Elle sortit le portable de son sac et composa un texto

[text] A : Jackson

Hey ! Nous avons une invitée ce soir à la maison ! Callie me laisse prendre Sofia ce soir avant de discuter d'une vraie garde ! Je suis heureuse Jackson… Je t'embrasse. A ce soir.

[/text]

Elle se débrouillerait pour Sofia. Elle n'avait pas besoin de Jackson pour dire à sa fille qu'elle dormirait avec elle parce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui préparer une véritable chambre.

Aujourd'hui elle s'était affranchie de Callie en gagnant une garde alternée de Sofia. Aujourd'hui elle avait tourné définitivement la page Lauren… Lorsqu'elle rejoignit l'hôpital à son tour ses poumons semblaient gonflés d'hélium tellement elle se sentait légère. Il ne lui manquait pas grand-chose pour se dégager de toutes les contingences terrestres et atteindre une paix intérieure absolue. Peut-être parviendrait-elle à atteindre ce rêve absurde de s'envoler au milieu des oiseaux ?

'**The night has been long,  
The wound has been deep,  
The pit has been dark,  
And the walls have been steep'**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Comme si elle avait peur qu'elle se brise en tombant. Comme si un pas manqué pouvait coûter plus qu'un simple bleu sur un genou. La serrer pour se persuader que ce n'était pas un rêve. L'étreindre au cas où Callie surgirait pour la lui arracher des bras. Elle avait un gros sac à dos sur les épaules, et portait Sofia depuis l'Hôpital. Personne ne pouvait la lui prendre ce soir ! Elle se sentait mère à part entière à nouveau, lionne prête à tout pour défendre son enfant d'un de ses congénères. Mais dans tout dans un coin de sa tête, et malgré tout le bonheur qu'elle pouvait sentir bouillir dans ses veines, elle savait bien qu'il en faudrait plus pour gagner de véritables droits. Une bataille était déjà gagnée. Une bataille était une bataille. Et celle-ci avait la séduction de la première fois, la suavité du changement, les charmes nécessaires pour construire un espoir. L'espoir est la seule chose qui reste quand tout a disparu.

Callie avait promis. Et Callie ne revenait jamais sur une chose qu'elle avait promise.

Elles arrivèrent à la porte de l'appartement.

_ Voilà on y est. Prête à découvrir ton second chez toi ?

_ Oui !

_ Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit bébé ?

_ Oui. Je dors avec toi ce soir.

_ C'est ça. Et Jackson habite avec moi maintenant.

_ Il est gentil, Jackson.

_ Je sais que tu l'aimes bien. Lui aussi il t'aime bien.

Arizona tourna la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte en faisant signe à Sofia d'entrer. Une douce odeur de pâtes à la bolognaise les accueillit. Jackson était en train de s'activer derrière les fourneaux, entre casseroles, le rissolement des oignons et temps de cuisson, son attention était autant focalisée que lorsqu'il opérait.

_ Hey Jackson. Nous sommes rentrées !

Il leva le regard pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'était plus seul.

_ Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Je suis parti peu de temps après ton texto.

_ Mais tu devais finir plus tard, non ?

_ Oui. Mais Boswell a été heureuse de prendre la fin de ma garde. Et puis j'avais des choses à faire.

_ Comme nous préparer le repas par exemple ?

_ Entre autres, répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant ce temps la fillette fit trois pas et regarda tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Trop occupée pour dire bonjour à Jackson, elle lui fit un simple coucou de la main. Un environnement nouveau pour un nouveau départ avec sa Mama… Elle prenait la mesure de cet univers avec sérieux. Rien n'était pareil mais tout se ressemblait pour elle. Elle voyait mille ressemblances avec sa maison et pourtant tant de différences… Des meubles semblables, destinés aux mêmes usages, mais si différents. La plus surprenante était qu'il n'y avait rien de Callie ici, aucun objet, aucune odeur. Ça l'intimidait. Elle approcha de la table basse ou s'entassait une pile de journaux et de magazines. Callie ne supportait pas qu'on laisse s'accumuler les choses comme ça… C'était si étrange pour elle…

Un peu perdue elle se tourna vers sa mère. Arizona s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

_ Je sais que ce n'est pas aussi joli qu'à la maison mais maintenant c'est ça ma maison. Et l'important c'est qu'on y soit toutes les deux, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser.

_ Hey baby Sloan, tu devrais dire à Mama de te montrer ta chambre.

_ Oui ! Elle est où ma chambre ?

_ Viens.

Jackson laissa ses casseroles et les rejoignit devant la porte fermée de l'espace consacré à Sofia. Arizona ne savait pas trop comment procéder. Devait-elle ouvrir la porte et laisser sa fille face à la brutalité du vide ? Etait-elle en capacité de comprendre pourquoi elle n'avait rien préparé pour sa venue ? Elle se trouva incapable de bouger, comme pétrifiée, ce qui n'avait parfaitement aucun sens. Jackson prit les devants.

_ Sofia, tu es une petite fille chanceuse.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que tu es entourée d'amour. Tout le monde t'aime, surtout tes deux mamans. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on le connaît, on sait comment faire plaisir. Et je pense que tu devrais entrer seule dans ta chambre pour t'en rendre compte.

_ Jackson ! intervint Arizona qui ne comprenait pas où il venait en venir.

D'un regard il lui intima l'ordre de se taire et il ouvrit la porte à Sofia qui ne se fit pas prier pour entrer… Jackson sourit pour donner du courage à Arizona.

_ Tu devrais la suivre.

Il avait raison, autant qu'elle l'accompagne. Elle finit de pousser la porte qui s'ouvrit grande ouverte sur une chambre d'enfant. Elle était bouche bée : une véritable chambre d'enfant. Il y avait une armoire blanche, un petit lit blanc surmonté d'un baldaquin lui donnant l'allure d'un lit de princesse. Le lit en lui-même était fait et était recouvert d'un dessus de lit orangé sur lequel trônaient quelques poupées de Dora l'Exploratrice et autres héros de Disney. Sous la fenêtre se trouvait un coffre à jouets blanc lui aussi, ouvert et débordant de trésors. Sofia était en train de tout déballer à grands renforts de « Waouh… ».

_ Mama ! Y a Duchesse !

Les Aristochats… Arizona ne répondit pas. Jackson passa une main autour de ses épaules. Il sentait venir le malaise chez son amie. Ils laissèrent une Sofia heureuse découvrir et apprivoiser cette caverne d'Ali-Baba, et partirent au salon.

_ Jackson… je ne sais pas quoi dire… ça a dû te coûter une fortune.

_ Non, non. Arrête avec l'argent. Ecoute, quand tu m'as dit que Sofia revenait, c'était comme si je pouvais lire dans tes pensées et savoir ce qui t'inquiétait. On avait déjà parlé de Sofia, de ce qu'il faudrait pour lui faire un petit nid. Je voulais aider.

_ Jackson, je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais tout te rendre. Tout ce que tu as déjà fait pour moi ces derniers temps…

Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues. Il y avait longtemps que ça n'avait pas été le cas. Mais celles-ci étaient des larmes de joie. Un bonheur retrouvé peut déclencher des réactions en chaîne, et ce dans les cœurs les plus abîmés.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça… J'ai tout acheté d'occasion dans un magasin qui m'a tout livré monté… je n'ai pas fait grand-chose en fait. Mais ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour Sofia, autant que pour toi, et autant que pour Mark… Alors si ça doit aider, dis-toi que c'est pour Mark que je l'ai fait.

_ Merci Jackson.

La soirée se passa de la meilleure des façons, ce qui implique tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Ils durent appeler trois fois Sofia pour qu'elle vienne se mettre à table. Les spaghettis laissèrent une belle empreinte orange sur son sweat-shirt et sur son visage. Le lave-linge comprit qu'il devrait désormais davantage s'employer, et la salle de bains dit progressivement adieu à un état de propreté irréprochable. Une nouvelle routine était en train de d'imposer un nouveau souffle à leurs vies.

En fin de soirée, alors qu'ils étaient collés sur le canapé et que Sofia s'était endormie depuis longtemps, Arizona ne put se retenir de poser une question :

_ C'était ça le cadeau d'anniversaire dont tu m'as parlé ce matin ?

_ Non, pas du tout. Pourquoi ?

_ Depuis que j'ai vu la chambre de Sofia, je ne cesse de me demander si tu avais parlé à Callie…

_ Je n'ai rien fait de la sorte. C'était sa décision, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans.

_ Je crois qu'elle tourne la page.

_ Tu as déjà commencé à la tourner depuis un moment.

_ Je crois que tout est vraiment fini entre elle et moi…

_ Et tu le vis comment ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à le savoir.

_ Sinon, si ton cadeau d'anniversaire te préoccupe tant que ça, je peux juste te dire que je l'ai déjà reçu. Dans trois jours, ton planning est vide, tu es de repos, moi aussi. Ce sera le jour exact de ton anniversaire et un jour dont tu te souviendras !

'**The night has been long,  
The wound has been deep,  
The pit has been dark,  
And the walls have been steep'**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Vendredi. Un jour dont elle se souviendrait assurément. Une heure auparavant Jackson l'avait emmenée en voiture sur un terrain de sport après lui avoir souhaité un bon anniversaire. Il lui avait dit qu'ils avaient toute la journée avant de récupérer Sofia et d'aller manger dans un bon restaurant pour fêter ça. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait là. Jackson l'avait abandonnée là pendant un quart d'heure. Elle s'était assise sur un banc, attendant patiemment. Autour d'elle il y avait des terrains de basket où jouaient quelques personnes. Il y avait aussi deux terrains de tennis et une piste d'athlétisme récemment refaite. Le soleil chauffait son visage malgré le froid ambiant. Arizona mit le bonnet qu'elle avait jugé prudent de glisser dans son sac à dos. Il n'y avait pas encore de neige à Seattle, mais l'hiver approchait à grands pas. Elle remonta le col de sa veste en se demandant pourquoi il avait tant insisté pour qu'elle ne s'habille pas plus que ça…

Jackson revint accompagné. A ses côtés marchait un homme en tenue de sport. Dans ses bras il portait un long carton. Elle connaissait le sourire qu'il arborait fièrement et secoua la tête. Oh oui il était fier de lui le garçon. Qu'avait-il manigancé cette fois ?

_ Arizona, je te présente Mike Stevenson.

_ Enchantée Mike.

_ Moi de même Arizona.

_ Mike est préparateur physique. Mais d'un genre assez particulier. C'est lui qui va t'apprendre à courir.

Arizona écarquilla les yeux et laissa son regard surpris faire la navette entre les deux hommes.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague ?

_ Ce n'est pas une blague. Je travaille pour une firme qui construit des prothèses pour les athlètes handicapés, je suis également orthoprothésiste. J'ai apporté un modèle pour vous et je vais vous apprendre à l'utiliser pour pouvoir courir à nouveau. Vous devriez pouvoir commencer à trottiner d'ici quelques heures…

_ Et nous ne partirons pas avant que tu n'y arrives. Conclut Jackson.

C'est comme ça que tout commença. Sous le choc, Arizona écouta et obéit à tout ce qu'on lui dit sans jamais se départir un immense sourire. Jackson resta auprès d'elle tout le temps. D'abord il avait fallu procéder aux réglages de l'articulation remplaçant le genou. Après, ce fut au tour de la lame de carbone. La lame remplace à la fois le mollet, le talon, la plante et la pointe du pied. Cette technologie n'est possible que grâce aux propriétés du carbone.

Une fois qu'elle eut la prothèse en place, elle apprit à marcher, comme un enfant. La lame était souple, beaucoup plus souple que sa prothèse, normale, et même que sa jambe valide se dit-elle. Alors elle passa une demi-heure à l'apprivoiser sagement, en se faisant tenir par la main, ensuite en parcourant une petite distance seule, entre deux bancs. Peu à peu elle cessa de tituber, gagna en équilibre et en assurance. Comme un enfant, assurément. Puis Mike lui expliqua comment utiliser le potentiel de rebondissement de la prothèse pour effectuer une foulée.

Dès qu'elle se sentit suffisamment confiante, elle se mit à marcher plus vite, en appuyant chaque fois un peu plus sur la lame. Puis elle lâcha ses dernières appréhensions. Et elle partit. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps ils étaient restés là à attendre patiemment que son corps accepte cette nouvelle pièce étrangère pour l'aider à fonctionner. Mais celle-ci était sans nul doute la plus importante qu'on ne lui ait jamais présentée… Elle partit sur la piste sans se retourner, à petites foulées… En courant. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir dire cela un jour…

'**The night has been long,  
The wound has been deep,  
The pit has been dark,  
And the walls have been steep'**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_« La liberté n'est rien. Rien de concret en tous cas. Je ne dirai pas qu'elle n'est qu'une illusion collective car elle est défendue par des droits. Mais elle reste un paradigme. Elle est tellement difficile à cerner qu'on est obligé de créer des catégories ou de la définir par opposition pour en saisir un sens global. Attitude humaine parfaitement schizophrène. On ne peut pas prétendre expliquer une immensité en la compartimentant. On n'habite plus un loft si on monte des cloisons à l'intérieur. Il faut que l'esprit reste._

_Pour moi, c'est avant tout un sentiment._

_La première fois depuis des mois que j'ai ressenti un tel sentiment c'était dans un instant. Sentir le vent dans mes cheveux, l'air caresser mon visage, la sueur perler sur mon front, dans mon dos, sur ma poitrine… Bouger était un bonheur intense. Sentir mon corps bouger comme avant était un rêve. C'était comme si on m'avait rendue à moi-même. Je n'ai jamais été une adepte du jogging avant le crash. Pourtant, quand j'ai commencé à ressentir physiquement la douleur de ce membre fantôme, tous mes rêves me tournaient vers la course à pied. J'étais privée de mes capacités en tant qu'être humain. Aujourd'hui ce que Jackson m'a offert, c'est une alternative, la possibilité de tout recommencer. Je me sens libérée de toutes les contraintes que je m'étais imposées, de tout le poids des regrets que j'avais accumulés. Je suis maintenant libre de faire mes choix et d'aller de l'avant._

_Mais je reconnaîtrai toujours qu'on ne peut gagner la liberté seul. Si l'on n'est pas aidé ou soutenu, la nuit est longue, la blessure est profonde… _

**Million Man March Poem**

The night has been long,  
The wound has been deep,  
The pit has been dark,  
And the walls have been steep.

Under a dead blue sky on a distant beach,  
I was dragged by my braids just beyond your reach.  
Your hands were tied, your mouth was bound,  
You couldn't even call out my name.  
You were helpless and so was I,  
But unfortunately throughout history  
You've worn a badge of shame.

I say, the night has been long,  
The wound has been deep,  
The pit has been dark  
And the walls have been steep.

But today, voices of old spirit sound  
Speak to us in words profound,  
Across the years, across the centuries,  
Across the oceans, and across the seas.  
They say, draw near to one another,  
Save your race.  
You have been paid for in a distant place,  
The old ones remind us that slavery's chains  
Have paid for our freedom again and again.

The night has been long,  
The pit has been deep,  
The night has been dark,  
And the walls have been steep.

The hells we have lived through and live through still,  
Have sharpened our senses and toughened our will.  
The night has been long.  
This morning I look through your anguish  
Right down to your soul.  
I know that with each other we can make ourselves whole.  
I look through the posture and past your disguise,  
And see your love for family in your big brown eyes.

I say, clap hands and let's come together in this meeting ground,  
I say, clap hands and let's deal with each other with love,  
I say, clap hands and let us get from the low road of indifference,  
Clap hands, let us come together and reveal our hearts,  
Let us come together and revise our spirits,  
Let us come together and cleanse our souls,  
Clap hands, let's leave the preening  
And stop impostering our own history.  
Clap hands, call the spirits back from the ledge,  
Clap hands, let us invite joy into our conversation,  
Courtesy into our bedrooms,  
Gentleness into our kitchen,  
Care into our nursery.

The ancestors remind us, despite the history of pain  
We are a going-on people who will rise again.

And still we rise.

Maya Angelou**' »**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

AN : je ne voulais pas dévoiler l'introduction de la prothèse de course dans ma note de haut de page. Je sais que ce genre de prothèse n'est pas forcément utilisé pour les personnes handicapées qui souhaitent faire de la course à pied comme ça. Mais j'ai pensé que ce serait plus facile à visualiser pour le lecteur.


End file.
